Fremder für sein Volk
by Queen-of-Gondor
Summary: Legolas wir als Kind von Orks entführt. Wird er es Jahre später schaffen, sich wieder bei den Elben einzuleben? Bitte lesen und Review schreiben! **Fertig**
1. Prolog

A/N: Das ist die deutsche Version von meiner Geschichte "Stranger to his People"! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!  
  
Nicht alles ist wörtlich übersetzt! Teilweise habe ich etwas umgeändert (nichts wichtiges, nur Kleinigkeiten in Dialogen oder so). Ich hatte einfach keine Lust das nochmal wörtlich abzutippen, das meiste ist aber schon so geblieben, wie im engl. Original.  
  
Hier die Übersetzung der elbischen Wörter:  
adar: Vater  
ada: Papa  
Imladris: Der elbische Name für Bruchtal.  
  
Bitte schreibt fleissig Reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle Tolkien!  
  
Der Überfall  
  
"Ada, warum können wir denn nicht raus gehen?", fragte der fünfjährige Elbenjunge seinen Vater.  
"Weil ich auf diese Briefe antworten muss, Legolas. Warum spielst du denn nicht mit deinen Freunden?"  
"Ich habe sie doch schon gefragt. Sie haben keine Zeit. Und Eloran und Filian sind immernoch in Imladris. Bitte, nur für eine Stunde, oder zwei. Das mit den Briefen kannst du doch am Abend noch machen."  
Thranduil lachte. "Oh, vor fünf Minuten war es noch eine halbe Stunde."   
Legolas' trauriger Blick hätte einen Stein erweichen können, aber schließlich wandte er sich zur Tür um zu gehen.  
Der König von Düsterwald seufzte. Er hatte seinen Jüngsten Sohn noch nie traurig sehen können. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er nur noch seine drei Söhne gehabt, und Legolas, der seine Mutter nie gekannt hatte, war besonders auf seinen Vater fixiert. Er brauchte ihn am meisten.  
"Nun gut, aber nur für eine Stunde. Ist das klar?"  
Der junge Prinz nickte und lächelte seinen Vater strahlend an. "Ja, ada. Danke!"  
  
Während sie mit hölzernen Schwertern kämpften und sich gegenseitig jagten kamen sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Aber da die Elben schon lange nichts mehr von den Orks gehört oder gesehen hatten, machte Thranduil sich darum auch keine größeren Sorgen.   
Aber schließlich brach er das Spiel ab, auch wenn er ebenfalls seinen Spaß gehabt hatte. Es machte ihm immer Spaß, Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen.  
"Legolas, wie lange wollten wir eigentlich spielen?"  
"Eine Stunde.", sagte das Elbenkind kleinlaut.   
"Ganz genau. Jetzt sind wir schon seit drei Stunden hier draußen, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind dürften es mindestens viereinhalb Stunden sein, wenn nicht fünf."  
"Tut mir leid, ada. Bist du mir jetzt böse?" Er sah sofort irgendwie niedergeschlagen aus, er konnte es wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn sein Vater ihm böse war.  
"Natürlich nicht!", sagte Thranduil und das Kind lächelte wieder. "Aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich gehen!"  
Legolas nickte.  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten blieb der Elbenkönig ganz plötzlich stehen. Legolas, der bis dahin einen Schmetterling gejagt hatte, sah ihn überrascht an. "Was ist denn los, ada?"  
"Sei still!"  
Legolas gehorchte sofort und stand ganz ruhig da. Selbst seinen Atem hielt er an, da es offensichtlich war, dass sein Vater etwas gehört hatte und nun lauschte.   
Und dann hörte er es ebenfalls, jedoch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war.  
Und er hatte auch keine Zeit, es herauszufinden, denn sein Vater hob ihn plötzlich auf.   
  
Thranduil nahm Legolas auf den Arm und rannte so schnell er konnte auf den Palast zu. Was er gehört hatte, waren die Stimmen von Orks gewesen, die in der dunklen Sprache Mordors miteinander gesprochen hatte. Und allein hatte er keine Chance gegen diese Monster.  
Jetzt bereute er es, so weit weggegangen zu sein, aber es war zu spät. Rückgängig konnte er es nicht mehr machen. Jetzt war es ihm nur noch wichtig, seinen Sohn zu schützen.  
Aber innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie von mehr als 30 Orks umzingelt.   
So sehr der König auch versuchte seinen Sohn zu verteidigen, es war sinnlos.  
Plötzlich spürte Thranduil einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Die Kraft verließ seinen Körper fast sofort und er konnte seinen Sohn nicht mehr halten.  
  
Legolas fiel zu Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf.   
Dabei musste er aber zusehen, wie sein Vater zusammenbrach.   
Schnell war der Junge an seiner Seite. "Ada?", flüsterte er. "Ada!!!" Diesmal war seine Stimme schrill und ängstlich.   
Obwohl es ihm unglaublich viel Kraft kostete sah Thranduil seinen Sohn an. "Legolas ... du musst ... gehen. Schnell ... geh nach ... Hause!"  
Dicke Tränen rannen die Wangen des verzweifelten Kindes herab. "Aber ..."  
"Kein Aber! Du ... gehst jetzt! Hol Hilfe vom Palast!"  
Das half. Legolas stand schnell auf und versuchte zu entkommen. Er wollte Hilfe holen. Vielleicht konnten die Heiler seinen Vater retten.   
Aber wie Thranduil es befürchtet hatte wurde er gefangen.   
Als sein Kind nach Hilfe rief versuchte der König verzweifelt hochzukommen. Er nahm den entsetzlichen Schmerz in seiner Brust kaum wahr, alles woran er denken konnte war sein Sohn.  
Aber er hatte bereits viel zu viel Blut verloren um auf die Beine zu kommen, an eine Verfolgung der Orks war gar nicht zu denken.  
Er konnte noch immer die Schreie seines Sohnes hören, als er langsam bewustlos wurde.  
  
Eloran und Filian ritten von Imladris nach Hause. Sie waren nach dem langen Ritt schon ziemlich müde und freuten sich auf den gemütliche Palast.   
Plötzlich zügelte Eloran sein Pferd. Er hatte die Gruppe Orks gesehen, die Düsterwald verließ. Jedoch konnten die beiden Prinzen nicht sehen, dass die Ungeheuer ihren kleinen Bruder bei sich hatten. Und selbst wenn sie es gesehen hätten, sie wären ebenso hilflos wie ihr Vater gewesen.  
"Wo denkst du gehen sie hin?", fragte Filian seinen älteren Bruder.  
"Zurück nach Mordor, nehme ich an."  
"Aber sie schienen es so eilig zu haben."  
Eloran nickte. "Ja, das ist schon merkwürdig." Er lächelte. "Uns kann es egal sein. Hauptsache sie verschwinden von Düsterwald.  
Sie ritte für fast eine halbe Stunde stumm nebeneinander.   
Plötzlich hielt Eloran sein Pferd erneut an und sprang hastig von seinem Rücken.   
"Was ist denn los?", fragte Filian überrascht.  
"Adar!" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen als er neben dem leblosen Körper in die Knie ging.   
Er hob ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich in den Arm und prüfte den Puls. Dann sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder an, der neben ihm am Boden kniete.  
"Er lebt.", flüsterte der Kronprinz. "Aber wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Palast zurückbringen."  
Kein einziges Wort wurde dann noch gesprochen, beide wussten, dass der Zustand ihres Vaters mehr als ernst war.  
  
Zwei Tage später.  
Thranduil öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah sich um.   
Er war in seinen Gemächern.  
Aber was war passiert?  
Warum tat seine Brust so weh?  
So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
Plötzlich war Filian, sein zweitältester Sohn, an seiner Seite. "Adar, kannst du mich hören?"  
Der König sah zu ihm auf. "Ja." Seine Stimme war schwach und rau. "Was ist passiert?"  
Sein Sohn senkte den Blick. "Orks haben dich angegriffen."  
Jetzt erinnerte sich Thranduil wieder an alles. Die Orks, der Angriff, sein Sohn ...  
"Legolas ...", flüsterte er.  
Filian nahm sanft seine Hand. "Wir haben ihn noch nicht gefunden. Aber die ganze Armee und Eloran sind unterwegs. Sie werden ihn sich nach Hause bringen, ada."  
Der König konnte nicht antworten. Die Angst um seinen jüngsten Sohn schnürrte ihm die Kehle zu.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


	2. 40 Jahre später

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alles bis auf die Handlung gehört Tolkien!  
  
40 Jahre später  
  
In Mordor saß ein junger Elb in der Nische einer Höhle.  
Er wusste was die Orks von ihm wollte und er würde ihnen gehorchen. Sie wollten, dass er wieder nach Hause ging, das Vertrauen seines Vaters zurückgewann und ihn dann, sobald er die Chance bekam, tötete.  
Das würde den Orks einen Angriff erheblich erleichtern, denn ohne ihren König wären die Elben geschwächt und hatten kaum eine Chance gegen die dunkle Armee Mordors.   
Sein ganzes Leben war Krolos, wie die Orks ihn nannten, ein Außenseiter gewesen, er hatte nie wirklich zu den Orks gehört. Jetzt war ihm versprochen worden, dass er zu ihnen gehören würde, wenn er nur ihren Befehl befolgte.   
Darum würde er auch seinen eigenen Vater töten.  
Aber es gab auch Zweifel in seinem Herzen. Er konnte sich nicht an vieles aus seinem Leben bei den Elben erinnern, nicht einmal an ihre Sprache, aber er erinnerte sich an die Sanftheit von ada, das einzige Wort, das er noch wusste. Er war immer gut zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihn nie geschlagen, wie die Orks es des Öfteren getan hatten.   
Die Orks hatten ihm immer einreden wollen, dass das nur eine Fassade gewesen war, dass sein Vater ihn nur unterwerfen hatte wollen.  
Darum hatte er vorgegeben ihn zu lieben.   
Mit den Jahren hatte Krolos, der sich nicht einmal an seinen elbischen Namen erinnern konnte, ihnen geglaubt. Er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.   
Plötzlich kam ein Ork herein. "Bist du fertig, nach Hause zu gehen?", fragte er mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.  
Krolos nickte nur.  
  
Einige Wochen später ritt Elrohir, Elronds Sohn, in Richtung des Palastes von Düsterwald. Sein Vater hatte ihn gebeten, Thranduil einen Brief zu überbringen und hatte ihm erlaubt, einige Tage in Düsterwald zu bleiben, denn er war mit den Söhnen des Königs gut befreundet.  
Normalerweise wäre Elrohir darüber erfreut gewesen, aber seit 40 Jahren meidete er Düsterwald so gut wie nur möglich.   
Nachdem sein jüngster Sohn von Orks entführt und wahrscheinlich auch getötet worden war hatte sich der König verändert. Er war noch immer ein sehr guter Herrscher, sein Volk liebte ihn, denn er war gerecht und großherzig, aber das Licht in seinen Augen war mit seinem Kind gestorben. Da gab es keine Freude mehr in seiner Stimme, kein ehrliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.   
Thranduil gab sich selbst die Schuld für Legolas' Tod und es brach Elrohir das Herz, den einst so stolzen König so zu sehen.  
Die beiden Pferde, die auf ihn zukamen, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er lächelte sogar ein wenig als er die Reiter erkannte.  
"Mae geovannen!", grüßte ihn Eloran, der Kronprinz Düsterwalds.  
"Mae geovannen!", rief Elrohir zurück.   
"Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?" Filian lächelte ihn an. "Du warst lange nicht hier."  
"Mir geht es sehr gut. Ich bin gerade mehr als fünf Wochen durchgeritten, ich bin totmüde, genau wie mein Pferd. Es könnte mir gar nicht besser gehen."  
Die drei brachen in Gelächter aus, doch als Elrohir auf den Vater seiner Freunde zu sprechen kam wurden sie schnell wieder ernst.   
"Es geht ihm besser.", sagte Filian nach einer kurzen Schweigepause. "Er versucht, uns nicht zu zeigen, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Aber es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen. Wir können ihn manchmal sogar weinen hören, wenn er allein ist."  
Elrohir wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, und so ritten sie schweigen in Richtung des Palastes.  
  
Als sie fast dort waren, hörten die Elben ein Geräusch.   
"Was war das?", fragte Filian.  
Keiner gab eine Antwort, den Elrohir wurde fast von einem schwarzen Pfeil in die Schulter getroffen.  
  
"Habt Ihr das gehört, mein König?", fragte einer der Bediensteten.  
Thranduil nickte nur.   
Es waren Orks in der Nähe des Palastes und seine beiden Söhne waren noch immer draußen, wie auch Elrohir, der Sohn von Elrond. Deshalb waren sie nicht zu Hause, sie hatten ihren alten Freund grüßen wollen.  
Doch eines wusste der König mit Sicherheit: Er würde es nicht ertragen, nach Legolas auch noch seine anderen beiden Söhne zu verlieren.  
"Sag dem Heer, es soll sich zum Kampf bereit machen!", befahl er.  
  
Als die drei Elben bereits aufgegeben hatten hörten sie Pferde, die auf sie zu galoppierten.   
"Das muss adar sein!", rief Filian.  
Die anderen nickten nur.   
Sie alle wunderten sich, warum die Orks noch nicht angegriffen hatten, sonder sie nur umkreisten.  
Doch plötzlich sah Elrohir etwas. "Eloran, Filian, schaut!"  
Er zeigte auf eine schlanke Gestalt, die neben einem Ork stand, Angst lag in den hellen Augen.  
"Das ist ein Elb!", flüsterte Eloran.   
Doch genau in diesem Moment griff Thranduils Armee an.  
  
Der junge Elb stand neben dem Ork, der ihn aufgezogen hatte.   
"Es ist völlig egal, was mit mir oder den anderen passiert, du wirst tun, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ist das klar?"  
Krolos nickte nur.  
Die Orks standen um den drei Elben herum und warteten, sie warteten bis Thranduils Armee sie angriff.  
Während der Schlacht traf ein Pfeil in Krolos' Hüfte. Er spürte, wie ein schrecklicher Schmerz ihn durchfuhr und verbarg sich hinter einem der Orks.  
  
Das Heer Düsterwalds hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, die Orks zu töten, denn es waren nicht viele.  
Als nur noch sehr wenige übrig waren sah auch Thranduil ihn, den jungen Elb, der sich hinter einem Ork versteckte.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er verletzt und völlig verängstigt war.  
Der König ritt auf ihn zu und tötete den Ork. Der Elb zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Angst und Unsicherheit waren darin geschrieben, aber da war noch etwas ...  
Thranduil fragte sich, wer dieser Junge sein konnte. Sein Haar war schmutzig, doch ein paar wenige goldene Strähnen waren zu sehen, seine Augen hatten einen wunderschönen Blauton, doch es war sein Gesicht, das fast Tränen in die Augen des älteren Elben getrieben hätte. Er sah seiner verstorbenen Frau so unglaublich ähnlich!  
Doch wie war das möglich.  
Sicher ein Zufall.  
Doch dann sprach er plötzlich. Nur ein einziges Wort, den dunklen Akzent von Mordor in seiner sanften Stimme: "Ada?"  
  
Wird fortgesetzt!!! 


	3. Der verlorene Sohn

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Das nächste Mal geht's wieder schneller!   
  
Es ist diesmal nicht so lang, aber das nächste Chapter wird länger - versprochen!  
  
Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meine Chraktere. )-:  
  
Der verlorene Sohn  
  
Thranduil sah den jungen Elb an, als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen. Konnte es sein, dass er ihn wirklich gerade "ada" genannt hatte?  
War es möglich, dass ...?  
Nein, war es nicht!  
Legolas ar tot! Es gab da überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Warum sollten die Orks ihn nicht getötet haben?  
Aber diese Augen ...  
Der König bekam jedoch nicht die Chance, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der blonde Elb vor ihm fiel zu Boden.  
Plötzlich waren Elrohir, Eloran und Filian da und sein ältester Sohn kniete neben ihn.  
  
Sie hatten nicht gehört, was der Fremde gesagt hatte.   
Die drei sahen nur den verwundeten jungen Elb, der nun am Boden lag und wunderten sich, wieso Thranduil einfach nur dastand, anstatt ihm zu helfen.  
Eloran kniete sich sofort neben ihn hin. Als er den Fremden aber berühren wollte zuckte dieser zurück und versuchte wegzukommen.  
"Ist ja gut.", sagte der Kronprinz in einer sehr sanften Stimme. "Du musst keine Angst haben. Niemand hier wird dir wehtun."  
Aber er konnte kein Verstehen in den Augen des anderen sehen.  
Nur blanke Angst.  
"Ist es denn möglich, dass er kein Sindarin versteht?", fragte Elrohir. "Es kommt mir so vor, als ob er nicht verstanden hat, was du gerade gesagt hast."  
"Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist er von den Orks großgezogen worden?", überlegte Filian, wohl wissend wie gewagt diese Theorie war.   
"Aber warum sollten sie ihn am Leben lassen?", erwiederte Eloran.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke ich weiß, wer er ist."  
Sie drehten sich alle zu dem König Düsterwalds um, der hinter ihnen stand. Sein Gesicht war blass und sie konnten Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen.  
"Es ist Legolas."  
  
Filian sprach zuerst. "Adar, das ist un- ..."  
"Er hat mich gerade 'ada' genannt. Er kennt mich, Filian."  
Die Prinzen sahen den jungen, verwundeten Elben wieder an. Er sah ihrer Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich und er hatte die Augen ihres Vaters, auch wenn sie voll von Angst und Zweifel waren.  
Eloran kam etwas näher zu ihm hin. "Legolas?"  
Der Fremde hob langsam seinen Kopf.  
  
Legolas?  
Er kannte diesen Namen. So war er vor, wie es ihm schien, unendlich langer Zeit genannt worden.  
Ja, das war sein Name!  
Und er kannte diesen silberhaarigen Elben, der vor ihm Kniete.  
Es war sein Bruder!  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich, an den Namen zu erinnern.  
"Eloran?", flüsterte er endlich. Noch immer kam der Akzent der dunklen Sprache deutlich in seiner Stimme hervor.  
Auf einmal waren Tränen in den Augen des anderen. Er nickte und sagte etwas, das Legolas nicht verstehen konnte.   
Aber er hörte den sanften Ton und entspannte sich, nur ein klein wenig. Er war noch immer verwirrt, sein Wunde schmerzte und er war totmüde. Doch zumindest die Angst war nicht mehr so schlimm.  
Jetzt kniete sich auch sein Vater neben ihn, auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er sagte auch etwas, aber wieder konnte Legolas es nicht verstehen, und irgendwie schämte er sich dafür.  
Auf einmal streckte Thranduil seine Hand nach ihm aus und er wich zurück. Doch dann fasste ihn sein Vater vorsichtig an - und dieses Berührung schmerzte nicht. Er kannte das gar nicht mehr. Fast jedesmal wenn die Orks ihn angefasst hatten, hatte das nur einen Sinn gehabt - ihm wehzutun.  
Aber der junge Elb konnte kaum noch klar denken. Der Schmerz der Wunde, die Angst, der Schock ... es war einfach zu viel für ihn.   
Plötzlich wurde alles vor seinen Augen schwarz und er wurde bewusstlos.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn zum Palast bringen.", sagte Thranduil. "Er braucht umbedingt Hilfe, er hat viel Blut verloren." Er sah Elrohir an. "Ich weiß, dass du einen langen Weg hinter dir hast, aber könntest du bitte zurückreiten und deinen Vater bitten, herzukommen? Er kennt die Sprache Mordors, wir werden seine Hilfe brauchen."  
"Natürlich, ich werden mich beeilen."  
"Danke. Jemand wird dir ein frisches Pferd geben."  
Elrohir nickte und machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg.  
  
Eloran brachte bereits das Pferd seines Vaters und Thranduil stieg auf.   
Seine Söhne hoben ihren jüngeren Bruder vorsichtig in den Sattel, sodass er vor ihren Vater sitzen und dieser ihn festhalten konnte.   
Dann ritten sie zum Palast.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
Bitte, reviewt mir! 


	4. Heilen und Lernen

A/N: Danke für die guten Reviews! Freut mich wirklich total!  
  
Wie versprochen ist das Chapter etwas länger, hoffe es gefällt euch. (-;  
  
Jemand hat mich gefragt, wann Elrond endlich vorkommt. Das wird im nächsten Chapter sein, das von Legolas' ersten Kontakt mit anderen Elben handeln wird.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir )-:  
  
Heilen und lernen  
  
Als Thranduil und seine Söhne Legolas nach Hause gebracht hatten und ihm das spärliche Hemd, das er trug, abnahmen waren sie geschockt und zutiefst erschüttert. Die Wunde, die der Pfeil verursacht hatte wirkte fast harmlos, wenn man sie mit den Verletzungen verglich, die die Orks ihm zugefügt hatten. Manche davon waren alt und nahezu verheilt, andere waren ziemlich frisch und konnten nicht viel älter als 24 Stunden sein. Noch dazu hatten sie nich nur ihre Hände benutzt um ihn zu schlagen, manche Verletzungen waren ganz offensichtlich von einer Peitsche. Der junge Elb war schrecklich dünn, sodass man jeden einzelnen Knochen sehen konnte. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Schmutz besudelt, wie auch sein Haar. Zu allererst wuschen sie ihn und versorgten seine Wunden.   
Danach brachten sie ihn in das Zimmer neben dem seines Vaters.  
  
Als Legolas erwachte lag er in einem weichen Bett, sein Körper bedeckt mit weichen Decken. Er kannte das gar nicht mehr, es schien alles so neu für ihn. Die ganze Zeit, die er bei den Orks hatte verbringen müssen, hatte er nur auf dem kalten und manchmal sogar nassen Boden geschlaffen.   
Als er endlich seine Augen öffnete schloss er sie sofort wieder. Er war das grelle Sonnenlicht nicht mehr gewohnt, und es gab keine Gardienen and den Fenstern, die es zurückhalten konnte. Alles, woran Legolas sich erinnern konnte, war die unendliche Dunkelheit der Orkhöhlen, vor der er sich so oft gefürchtet hatte.  
  
Sehr langsam öffnete er wieder seine blauen Augen. Dann erkannte er, dass jemand an seinem Bett saß.   
Und dieser jemand beugte sich jetzt über ihn. Es war sein Vater. "Legolas?"  
Der junge Prinz versuchte gegen die starken Gefühle anzukämpfen, die der Anblick dieses Mannes auf einmal in ihm hochschießen ließ. Er versuchte wirklich, an die Worte der Orks zu denken, dass der König ihn nicht wirklich liebte, dass er nur wollte, dass er auf seiner Seite stand.  
Doch als Thranduil seine Schulter berührte entspannte Legolas sich unwillkürlich. Er wollte es wirklich nicht, doch er fühlte sich in der Gegenwart seines Vaters irgendwie sicher, und das machte ihm Angst.  
  
"Legolas, kannst du mich verstehen?"  
Es kam keine Antwort und Thranduil wusste, dass sein Sohn die Sprache der Elben bereits vergessen hatte. Er würde sie wieder neu erlernen müssen, er würde lernen müssen, wieder mit den Elben zu leben.  
Das würde sehr schwer werden, aber Thranduil war sich sicher, dass Legolas es schaffen konnte, natürlich mit der Hilfe seiner Familie.  
Der junge Elb sah ihn noch immer an, so viele unbeantwortete Fragen in seinen Augen, aber als ihm Thranduil seine Hand auf die Schulter legte entspannte er sich ein wenig. Aber da war noch immer etwas in seinen Augen, was Thranduil nicht deuten konnte. Ja, es war eindeutig Angst, aber er fürchtete sich nicht davor, dass der König ihm wehtun könnte, er fürchtete etwas anderes und Thranduil wusste nicht, was es war.  
Und das war sehr schwer für ihn.   
Er wollte seinem Sohn so gerne helfen, er wollte, dass er sich besser fühlte.  
Wenn er sich nur vorstellte, was Legolas alles hatte durchmachen müssen tat es ihm schrecklich weh, dass er damals die Suche abgebrochen hatte, dass es nicht in seiner Macht gelegen hatte, ihm zu helfen.  
Aber wer hätte schon wissen können, dass er noch am Leben war? Normalerweise hätte die Orks ihn gleich getötet. Thranduil konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, warum er noch am Leben war, obwohl er natürlich sehr froh darüber war.  
Dann sagte sein Sohn etwas. Es war schwer, ihn in der Dunklen Sprache reden zu hören, und es tat weh, dass er ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Er hatte sich nur einmal zuvor so hilflos gefühlt, und zwar als die Orks seinen Sohn gefangen genommen hatten. Sehr sanft streichelte er Legolas' Haare, aber mehr konnte er nicht tun.  
Der König konnte nur hoffen, dass Elrond bald hier sein würde. Er hoffte, dass es einfacher werden würde, sobald er mit seinem Sohn kommunizieren konnte.  
Als Legolas endlich einschlief lehnte Thranduil sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück und weinte. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, es war so schrecklich seinen Sohn leiden zu sehen und absolut nichts dagegen tun zu können.  
  
Die nächste Tage über verbrachten Thranduil, Eloran und Filian sehr viel Zeit mit Legolas - und es war großartig wie viele Fortschritte er machte.  
Schon nach einigen Tagen zuckte er nicht einmal mehr zurück wenn einer von ihnen ihn anfassen wollte, es gab zwar noch immer kein richtiges Vertrauen in seinen Augen, doch es schien sich sehr langsam aufzubauen.  
Das einzige Problem waren die Albträume. Fast jede Nacht wachte er schreiend auf. In den ersten paar Tagen kam Thranduil, der ja im nächsten Zimmer schlief, nur in sein Zimmer um ihn zu wecken und dann schnell wieder zu verschwinden, damit Legolas sich beruhigen konnte. Doch nach einiger Zeit fing der junge Elb an, ihm zu vertrauen und es schien ihn zu trösten, wenn sein Vater ihn im Arm hielt, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Und als er die schlimmste Angst überwunden hatte, versuchte er sich ein wenig anzupassen.  
Zuerst aß er mit den Händen, wie er es immer bei den Orks gesehen hatten. Selbst einer der Diener fragte einmal, wie Thranduil und seine Söhne es aushielten, mit Legolas in einem Raum zu essen. Er meine, es wäre widerlich.  
"Ihr müsst ihn doch nicht beobachten!", hatte Thranduil ihn angefahren.  
Aber nach einigen Tagen begann er, seine Familie genauer zu beobachten und sah, wie sie Messer, Gabel und Löffel benutzten.   
Thranduil lächelte, als er zum ersten mal versuchte, das Besteck selbst zu benutzen. Dann stand er auf und nahm Legolas' Hände in seine und zeigte ihm, wie er es machen musste.  
Er musste das kein zweites Mal tun, denn sein Sohn lernte sehr schnell.  
Sie sprachen auch sehr oft zu ihm. Auch wenn ihnen völlig klar war, dass ihr kleiner Bruder sie nicht verstehen konnte, wollten sie doch, dass er ihre Stimmen hörte. Sie konnten auch sehen, wie er sich entspannte, wenn er die sanft gesprochenen Worte hörte.  
Und nach einigen Tagen versuchte er etwas, was Eloran gesagt hatte, zu wiederholen. Zuerst machte es der Akzent in seiner Stimme sehr schwer verständlich, und er hatte auch sehr leise gesprochen, als würde er sich dafür schämen, etwas falsches zu sagen.  
Eloran lächelte und sagte den Satz noch einmal, dieses mal sehr viel langsamer, um es für seinen kleinen Bruder einfacher zu machen.  
Legolas schien einen Moment nachzudenken und versuchte es dann noch einmal. Dieses Mal konnte Eloran es ganz einfach verstehen, doch da war immer noch der hässlicher Akzent in der sonst so melodischen Stimme. Der Kronprinz wusste, dass der junge Prinz eine lange Zeit und sehr viel Übung brauchen würde um den los zu werden. Aber das zählte jetzt nicht, denn Eloran hatte gemerkt, dass Legolas endlich versuchte, mit ihnen zu reden und das war ein großartiger Anfang. Eloran streichelte ihn sanft durch's Haar, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er es richtig gemacht hatte. Und dann tat der junge Elb etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er lächelte etwas, es war ein scheues Lächeln, aber dennoch ein Lächeln.  
Eloran lächelte zurück küsste die Stirn seines Bruders und freute sich darüber, dass er nicht zurückzuckte, er schloss nur die Augen und schlief schnell ein, was ein großer Vertrauensbeweis war.  
Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein Bruder in Ordnung war, stand er schnell auf um nach seinem Vater zu suchen.  
  
Diese Tage waren sehr schwer für Legolas.  
Wegen den Heilkreutern, die angewendet worden waren, schmerzten die Wunden zwar nicht sehr, dafür hatte er aber andere Probleme. Fast die ganze Zeit über war seine Familie um ihn herum und er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er ihnen wirklich vertrauen konnte.  
Er brauchte Tage um zu lernen, dass sie ihm nicht weh tun würden, wie die Orks es fast sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatten.  
Aber noch sehr viel mehr als seine Familie fürchtete er die Nächte. Die Albträume erschreckten ihn zu Tode, plötzlich war er wieder in diesen dunklen Höhlen, umgeben von Orks. Aber als einer der Orks anfing ihn mit der Peitsche zu schlagen fing er an zu schreien. Er wachte nicht auf, er sah nur immer wieder diese schreckliche Peitsche auf ihn zukommen - bis er auf einmal spürte, dass starke Hände ihn festhielten.   
Verzweifelt versuchte er freizukommen, aber er schaffte es nicht und dann wachte er schreiend auf.   
Dann sah er jedesmal seinen Vater an seinem Bett sitzen, eine tiefe Sorge in den Augen. Aber er konnte ihm nicht vertrauen, er konnte es einfach nicht. Er drehte sich von ihm weg und hoffte nur, allein gelassen zu werden, diese Hoffnung erfüllte Thranduil auch jedes Mal - bis zu einer Nacht. Der Albtraum war schlimmer als die anderen gewesen und Legolas fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich. Nachdem sein Vater ihn geweckt hatte drehte er sich wie immer weg, doch als er ihn zur Tür gehen hörte sah er ihn wieder an. Dann flüsterte er eines der vier Wörter an die er sich noch erinnerte: "Ada."  
Thranduil kam sofort zu ihm zurück und setzte sich wieder zu ihm ans Bett. Er erlaubte dem älteren Elb, ihn zu berühren und plötzlich spürte er, wie starke Arme ihn festhielten. Er konnte nicht anders als sein Gesicht in der Schulter seines Vaters zu vergraben und den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, dabei hielt er sich an ihm fest. Thranduil dagegen sprach die ganze Zeit leise auf ihn ein und obwohl er die Worte nicht verstehen konnte tat ihm der ruhige Klang der Stimme gut.  
Jeden Tag, wenn es an der Zeit zu Essen war, setzten sich sein Vater und seine Brüder an einen Tisch neben seinem Bett. Legolas sah sie die ganze Zeit über nicht an, denn diese ganze Situation war noch immer so neu für ihn. Und jedes Mal wunderte er sich aufs Neue, wie sie es schafften, so sauber zu bleiben. Jedes Mal setzte sich Thranduil nach dem Essen zu ihm und wusch ihm die Hände und das Gesicht ab. Während der langen Jahre hatte Legolas jegliche Tischmanieren vergessen.   
Doch nach ein paar Tagen sah er seiner Familie einmal genauer zu und erkannte, wie sie es schafften während dem Essen so sauber zu bleiben. Sie benutzten diese kleinen Dinge, die auch neben seinem Teller lagen. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hände und sah zu den anderen hinüber um zu sehen, wie sie es machten. Sein Vater, der es mitbekommen hatte, lächelte und ging zu ihm hin um ihm zu zeigen, wie man es richtig machte. Schnell erkannte der junge Prinz, dass es gar nicht schwer war und als sein Vater sah, dass er zurecht kam, kehrte er zu seinem Stuhl, der so nah am Bett stand, zurück.  
Als seine Augen auf das Messer fielen, das er jetzt in der Hand hielt, fiel ihm wieder der Befehl der Orks ein. Er hob seine Hand als ob er das Fleisch schneiden wollte und dachte über die Möglichkeit nach, den König gleich jetzt zu töten. Aber es war gar nicht nötig, es gleich zu tun. Ja, die Orks würden angreifen sobald sie von dem Tod des Königs hörten, aber sie würden nach etwa einem Jahr sowieso angreifen. Sie hatte Legolas das genaue Datum genannt und erwarteten von ihm, dass der König spätestens dann tot war.   
Aber dann sah sein Vater ihn mit einem stolzen Lächeln an und er konnte es einfach nicht tun. Er sagte sich, dass er es später tun würde, aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er dazu nie in der Lage sein würde, nicht in tausend Jahren. Er mochte es, mit seiner Familie zusammen zu sein, er fühlte sich sicher bei ihnen, auch wenn die Orks ihm immer erzählt hatten, dass sie ihn nur anlügen würden.  
Irgendwie konnte er das nicht mehr glauben.  
Und einige Tage später, als Eloran wieder einmal zu ihm sprach, wollte er ihn so gerne verstehen, ihm antworten.   
So entschied er sich, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Mit sehr leiser Stimme versuchte er den Satz zu wiederholen. Sofort schämte er sich, es hatte sich so falsch angehört und er erwartete, dass Eloran ihn auslachen würde.  
Das tat dieser aber nicht.  
Zuerst sah er seinen kleinen Bruder nur überrascht an und dann wiederholte er den Satz noch einmal, diesmal sehr langsam und er erwartete offensichtlich, dass Legolas es noch einmal versuchte.  
Das tat er, denn er wollte seinen Bruder nicht entteuschen, also sprach er den Satz noch mal nach.  
Diesmal hörte es sich gar nicht so schlecht an und Eloran lächelte ihn und streichelte sein Haar.  
Es tat gut, dass jemand ihn anfasste, nur damit er sich besser fühlte und er lächelte zögernd.  
Zu seiner Überraschung lehnte sich Eloran zu ihn hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. Legolas entspannte sich dabei und ohne dass er es wollte schlief er ein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet! 


	5. Hilfe u Angst

A/N: OOOPS! Hab vorhin aus Versehen die engl. Version gepostet! Tut mir leid... Hier ist das alles in Deutsch!  
  
Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, ich wollte eigentlich viel früher weiterschreiben, habs aber nicht mehr geschafft.  
  
Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews!!! (-:  
  
Black Pearl: Legolas ist jetzt etwa 46 Jahre (6 Jahre war er, als die Orks ihn entführt haben und 40 Jahre später wurde er befreit, was aus der Überschrift aus Chapter 2 hervorgeht). Das ist noch sehr jung für einen Elben (mit etwa 100 Jahren werden sie mündig), aber ein kleines Kind ist er auch nicht mehr. In Menschenjahren gemessen ist das vielleicht so 15. Nur so in etwa.   
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles Tolkien!!!  
  
Hilfe und Angst  
  
Thranduil war zutiefst beeindruckt, wie schnell Legolas Fortschritte machte.  
Die Wunden verheilten sehr gut und er schien alle Angst vor seiner Familie verloren zu haben.  
Er versuchte mitlerweile fast jeden Satz zu wiederholen, den einer von ihnen sagte, sogar der Akzent der Dunklen Sprache war nicht mehr so stark zu hören.  
Das einzige Problem war, dass er nicht wusste, was er da sagte.  
Dabei konnte Thranduil ihm aber nicht helfen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Elrond ihm da helfen würde.  
Doch da war auch eine gewisse Angst im Herzen des Königs: Was, wenn Legolas nicht von seinem Volk akzeptiert werden würde? Er konnte das Misstrauen, das die anderen seinem jüngsten Sohn entgegebrachte, regelrecht spüren.  
Natürlich hatten manche der Bediensteten ihren Verwandten und Freunden erzählt, dass der Prinz anders war, dass er Sindarin nicht verstand, dass er in der ersten Zeit noch mit seinen Händen gegessen hatte und dass er Angst vor fremden Elben hatte.  
Es schien als könnte keiner verstehen, dass es nicht Legolas' Schuld gewesen war, dass er von Orks großgezogen worden war.  
Bei diesem Gedanken spürte Thranduil die alten Schuldgefühle wieder in ihm hochsteigen. Er hatte seinen Sohn so weit in den Wald geführt, er hatte ihm nicht helfen können, als er ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte.  
Doch er wusste, dass es Legolas nicht helfen würde, wenn er sich immer und immer wieder mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigte.  
Aber der König konnte ihn nicht zwingen, noch viel länger im Bett zu bleiben. Mit seinen Brüdern übte er bereits das Laufen und es klappte schon recht gut. Natürlich war er noch immer nicht in der Lage sein Zimmer zu verlassen, aber lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.  
Thranduil konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Elben ihre Abneigung gegenüber seinem Sohn nicht offen zeigen würden solange er in der Nähe war.  
Legolas war Fremden gegenüber noch so scheu, selbst wenn die Heiler zu ihm kamen, was jeden Tag der Fall war, war er sehr still. Er bewegte sich fast gar nicht und entspannte sich erst, wenn er wieder mit seiner Familie allein war.  
Der König wusste, dass es ihn noch mehr verschrecken würde, wenn er merkte, dass sie ihn nicht mochten.  
Thranduil betete zu Elbereth, dass Legolas sich dem Leben der Elben wieder anpassen würde. Und dass die anderen Elben das in ihm sehen würden, was der König und seine anderen beiden Söhnen in ihm sahen: Einen sensiblen und verängstigten jungen Elben, der nur versuchte etwas Liebe und Zuwendung von anderen zu bekommen, etwas das er nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde.  
  
Als er Legolas' Zimmer betrat lächelte er stolz. Seine beiden älteren Söhne halfen ihrem Bruder gerade ein wenig im Raum umherzugehen und Legolas machte das bereits sehr gut. Er schien keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben und die Schritte schienen ihm leichter zu fallen, seine Brüder mussten ihn fast überhaupt nicht mehr stützen.   
Er lächelte als er seinen Vater sah, der immer noch an der Tür stand. "Ada!", rief er und versuchte ohne Hilfe aus seinen Vater zuzugehen.   
Thranduil lächelte und streckte ihm seine Arme entgegen. Als der Prinz seinen Vater fast erreicht hatte stolperte er und wäre zu Boden gefallen hätte Thranduil ihn nicht gehalten.   
Trotzdem küsste er ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Das war sehr gut, Legolas.", sagte er und führte ihn zurück seinem Bett.   
Dort setzte er sich hin und lächelte seinen Vater an.  
Als eine Dienerin den Raum betrat bewies er, dass er sogar einige der Worte, die er wiederholte, verstand. Zumindest verstand er ein Wort, das in der Sprache Mordors nicht einmal existierte.   
"Danke.", sagte er mit zaghafter Stimme als er den Teller entgegennahm. Die Frau sah den jungen Prinzen überrascht an.  
Thranduil wusste, dass sie ihn nicht gemocht hatte, doch sie war einige der wenigen gewesen, die es vor Legolas nicht zeigte. Darum war auch sie es, die fast alles in diesem Zimmer erledigte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Legolas sich an sie gewöhnt, denn normalerweise sprach er nicht wenn irgendjemand außer seiner Familie im Raum war.  
"Das habe ich gerne getan, mein Prinz.", sagte sie noch immer reichlich verdutzt.  
"Du kannst jetzt gehen, Norinia.", sagte Thranduil.  
Sie verneigte sich leicht und verließ den Raum.  
Als sie gegangen war sah der König seinen Sohn voller Stolz an. "Das war sehr gut, Legolas.", sagte er.  
Der junge Elb lächelte seinen Vater an, denn er wusste mitlerweile genau was er ihm mit diesen Worten sagen wollte.  
Immer wenn Thranduil oder seine Söhne ihn lobten benutzten sie genau die selben Worte.  
Mit der Zeit hatte Legolas begriffen, was sie bedeuteten, was seine Familie ja auch damit beabsichtigt hatte.  
"Ich hoffe, sie wird das auch rumerzählen. Normalerweise sprechen sie ja nur schlecht über ihn.", sagte Eloran, der in letzter Zeit sehr versuchte, seinen Bruder zu beschützen. Seine Stimme hatte leicht wütend geklungen.  
Doch als Legolas ihn ansah lächelte er wieder, um ihm zu zeigen, dass diese Wut nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war.  
"Ada, was werden wir überhaupt machen?", fragte Filian. "Er versteht zwar die elbischen Worte nicht, aber er ist ganz sicher nicht dumm. Er wird spüren, wenn die anderen schlecht über ihn reden und sich schon dafür entscheiden, ihn nicht zu mögen, bevor sie ihn überhaupt kennengelernt haben. Er kann nicht für immer in diesem Raum bleiben."  
Thranduil nickte zustimmend. "Ja, daran habe ich auch bereits gedacht. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was wir tun können, aber es wird bestimmt schwer für ihn."  
  
Legolas sah traurig aus dem Fenster.  
Er konnte draußen die Koppeln der Pferde sehen und wünschte sich sehr, auch dort sein zu dürfen. Es gefiel ihm, wie die Elben ihre Pferde behandelten. Wenn er die Orks mit den Tieren gesehen hatte, hatte er sie immer bemitleidet. Aber wenn er seine Brüder sah, die in diesem Moment unten bei ihren Pferden waren, war er fasziniert von dem gegenseitigen Vertrauen.   
Einmal hatte er versucht, seinem Vater zu folgen, als dieser sein Zimmer verließ. Doch er war sofort wieder zurückgeschickt worden.  
Natürlich, er hatte Angst vor den anderen, ihm fremden Elben. Aber er wollte so gerne die Welt außerhalb dieses Raumes sehen. Er hatte niemals erfahren, wie es war, in der Sonne zu gehen, die Orks hatten es ihm nie erlaubt. Jetzt wollte er wissen wie es war, das warme Gras unter seinen Füßen zu spüren.   
Als sein Vater den Raum betrat sah er ihn an und lächelte ein wenig. Als sein Vater sich zu ihm setzte entging ihm nicht der besorgte Blick in den Augen des Königs.   
Hatte er seine Traurigkeit nicht verbergen können?  
Seine Vater streckte seine Hand aus und strich durch Legolas' Haar.  
Der jüngere Elb lächelte wieder und wünschte sich mehr als je zuvor, mit seinem Vater reden zu können. Er wollte ihm sagen was er fühlte, was er wollte.  
Doch Thranduil schien es dennoch zu verstehen denn er seufzte und nahm die Hand seines Sohnes.   
Langsam führte er ihn aus dem Raum.  
Legolas sah ihn nur überrascht an. Natürlich war er glücklich, endlich rauszukommen, andererseits hatte er auch Angst vor den anderen Elben. Er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, schließlich war er nicht mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Selbst ihre Sprache war fremd für ihn und die meisten Diener mochten ihn nicht, Legolas wusste das sehr wohl, obwohl sein Vater versuchte es vor ihm zu verbergen.   
Aber sein Vater gab ihm so viel Zeit er braucht. Sehr langsam gingen sie durch die langen Gänge und Thranduil beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Legolas war sicher, dass er sofort zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht worden wäre, hätte er irgendwie gezeit, dass es ihm zu viel wurde.  
Doch Legolas wollte nicht zurück.   
Er musste sich schon sehr beherrschen um nicht wegzulaufen, als sie an den ersten Elben vorbeigingen. Sie waren Bedienstete. Er kannte sie nicht, doch dem Prinz entging der Blick in ihren Augen nicht.  
Sie schienen ihn zu hassen.  
Was hatte er getan, dass sie so für ihn fühlten?  
Sein Vater hatte ihn weitergeführt, bis sie das große Tor des Palastes erreicht hatten.  
Das Wetter war großartig, die Sonne schien, aber es war nicht zu heiß.   
Thranduil sagte etwas, was er natürlich nicht verstand. Aber er mochte es, wenn seine Familie mit ihm sprach.  
Er fühlte sich dann sicher.   
Vertrauensvoll folgte er ihm hinaus.  
  
Thranduil hatte die anderen Elben natürlich auch gesehen, aber er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Ein Streit war das letzte, was Legolas jetzt brauchen konnte.  
Der König hatte den Traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Sohnes gesehen, als er nach draußen zu den Pferden und seinen Brüdern, die auch dort waren, geschaut hatte.   
Natürlich konnte er ihn verstehen, aber er hatte auch Angst um ihn.  
Nach allem, was Legolas durchgemacht hatte, wollte sein Vater ihn nur noch beschützen, sein Leben leichter machen.  
Aber als sein Sohn ihn dann mit diesen großen blauen Augen ansah, die den stärksten Willen zu brechen vermochten, konnte er nicht anders als ihn hinauszuführen aus den Raum, in dem er nun so viele Wochen verbracht hatte.  
Legolas hatte keine Probleme mehr mit dem Laufen und als sie an den anderen Elben vorbei waren entspannte er sich sogar.  
Sie verließen den Palast und gingen zu den Koppeln, wo Eloran und Filian sich noch immer aufhielten.  
"Habt ihr denn nichts anderes zu tun, als den ganzen Tag hier herum zu stehen?", fragte Thranduil mit einem leicht neckenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
Als sie sich herumdrehten strahlten sie ihren kleinen Bruder, der neben ihren Vater stand, an.  
"Endlich hast du eingesehen, dass er nicht ewig in seinem Zimmer bleiben kann!", sagte Filian und grinste als sein Vater die Augen verdrehte.  
"Ja, ich weiß ja. Ihr hattet die ganze Zeit recht. Was würde ich nur ohne meine schlauen Söhne tun?"  
Filian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das frage ich mich auch oft."  
Während dieser kleinen Unterhaltung näherte Eloran sich seinem jüngsten Bruder. Sanft nahm er dessen Hand. "Komm, Legolas. Du möchtest sicher die Pferde sehen."  
Obwohl er offensichtlich kein Wort verstanden hatte folgte er seinem Bruder ohne jedes Zögern.  
Thranduil lächelte als sein jüngster Sohn vorsichtig seine Hand ausstreckte um das große Tier vor ihm zu streicheln. Doch als Beron, Elorans Pferd, den Kopf auf ihn zu bewegte, zuckte er zurück.  
  
Legolas war nie erlaubt worden, in die Nähe der Pferde zu kommen, und um ehlich zu sein, jetzt, da dieses große Tier tatsächlich vor ihm stand, hatte er schon ein wenig Angst.   
Als sich der Kopf auf einmal auf ihn zubewegte zuckte er zurück.   
Sofort spürte er die Hände seines Bruders an seinen Schultern und hörte einige beruhigende Worte. Dann streichelte Eloran den Hals des Pferdes um Legolas zu zeigen, dass es nicht beißen wollte.  
Noch einmal streckte der junge Prinz die Hand aus und diesmal streichelte er die weichen Nüstern.   
Er lächelte als das Pferd sich an seine Hand lehnte und die Augen schloss.  
  
Eloran wandte sich an seinen Vater. "Es war gut, dass du ihn rausgebracht hast. Ich glaube, es gefällt ihm hier."  
"Da hast du schon recht.", sagte Thranduil traurig. "Ich hätte ihn nicht zwingen dürfen, so lange in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, aber ich war ... ich bin besorgt. Wir sind gerade an einigen Bediensteten vorbeigegangen und die haben ihn angesehen als wäre er selbst ein Ork. Und ich bin sicher, dass er es bemerkt hat."  
"Denkst du, sie werden ihn irgendwann akzeptieren?", fragte Filian.  
"Ich hoffe es." Thranduils Blick fiel wieder auf seinen Jüngsten, der jetzt liebevoll den Hals des Pferdes streichelte und jetzt offensichtlich mehr Vertrauen hatte. Er schien überhaupt keine Angst mehr zu haben.  
Eloran grinste. "Wie könnten sie nicht? Denkt ihr wirklich, dass irgendjemand, der ihn näher kennenlernt, ihn nicht mögen könnte?"  
"Nein, du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm."  
  
Legolas verließ sein Zimmer jetzt jeden Tag. Zuerst war es nur für eine halbe Stunde am Tag, dann verlängerte sich das immer mehr.  
Der jüngere Elb liebte es, mit seinen Brüdern durch den Wald zu streifen. Er liebte die Bäume und durch die frische Luft sah er gesünder aus als je zuvor.  
Doch jedes Mal wenn er die anderen Elben traf, fürchtete er sie mehr.  
Einmal, als er sein Zimmer verließ, schrie ihn einer der jüngeren Elben sogar ohne wirklichen Grund an, nur weil er ihm versehentlich im Weg gewesen war.  
Er wollte zurück in sein Zimmer, doch der andere folgte ihm, versperrte ihm den Weg und sagte etwas.  
Legolas verstand ihn nicht, was ihn noch mehr verängstigte.  
Bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus und rannte davon, konnte nur noch daran denken seinen Vater so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.  
  
Thranduil lächelte den Elbenherrn vor sich höflich an. "Danke, dass Ihr so schnell gekommen seid, Elrond."  
"Es gibt nichts, wofür Ihr mir danken müsstet."  
"Oh doch, das gibt es sehr wohl. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer ... wirklich höflich zu Euch war."  
"Das habe ich bereits vergessen. Und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Ihr Euren Sohn wiedergefunden habt. Ich denke, dass er das einzige ist, das jetzt wichtig sein sollte, nicht unsere alten Streitigkeiten. Worum handelten sie sich überhaupt?", fragte der Herr von Bruchtal und hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue.  
Der König Düsterwalds hob nur die Schultern. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung." Sie lachten beide und ihre Söhne, die hinter ihnen standen, konnten sich auch nicht mehr beherrschen. Diesmal hatte Elrond beide seiner Söhne mitgebracht, denn sie wollten beide den jüngsten Sohn Thranduils kennenlernen.  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
"Nun, ganz gut. Zumindest körperlich."  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meint Ihr das?"  
"Ich meinte, dass sein Körper schnell heilt. Aber seine Seele ist da eine andere Angelegenheit." Thranduil seufzte bevor er weitersprach. "Er hat völliges Vertrauen zu mir und meinen Söhnen, doch er hat schreckliche Angst vor anderen Elben. Nun, sie behandeln ihn ja auch nicht gerade gut. Keiner hat ihm körperlichen Schaden zugefügt, das wagen sie nicht, aber sie machen sich auch nicht die Mühe ihr Misstrauen zu verbergen. Sie scheinen ihm die Schuld daran zu geben, dass er mit Orks aufgewachsen ist, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, sondern meine." Der König sah zu Boden. "Und dass wir weder mit ihm reden, noch ihn verstehen können, macht es nicht gerade einfacher. Er hat außerdem fast jede Nacht schreckliche Alpträume."  
Zuerst einmal war es ganz sicher nicht deine Schuld! Und zweitens wird das Problem mit der Kommunikation schnell gelöst werden. Keine Sorge, wir werden ihm schnell beibringen, Sindarin zu sprechen."  
"Danke. Ich bin sicher, dass er schnell lernen wird. Er kann ja bereits ein paar Worte sagen.  
"Ach ja?"  
Der König nickte und lächelte jetzt ein wenig. "Ja, er versucht oft Sätze zu wiederholen, wenn wir zu ihm sprechen und vor einigen Tagen hat er sogar völlig selbstständig 'Danke' zu einer der Dienerinnen gesagt, als sie ihm sein Essen gebracht hat."  
Elrond gab das Lächeln zurück. "Das scheint ja ein intelligenter Junge zu sein."  
Der Elbenherr sah den stolzen Blick in den Augen des Königs. "Oh ja, das ist er. Und ..."  
Er konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, denn Legolas kam in das Zimmer gelaufen, und vor irgendetwas hatte er offensichtlich Angst.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt!!!  
(Nur wenn ihr mir REVIEWS schreibt!!!) 


	6. Verstehen lernen

A/N: Black Pearl: Legolas ist fast ausgewachsen, aber noch nicht ganz.  
  
Hoffe euch gefällt die Story auch weiterhin, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: Ist irgendwie depremierend, das immer wieder zu wiederholen, aber nichts, absolut nichts gehört mir *heul*!  
  
Verstehen lernen  
  
Gedankenverloren sah Elrond den jungen Elben an, der jetzt in den Armen seines Vaters lag und sich langsam beruhigte. Etwas musste ihn sehr erschrocken haben, aber der Elbenherr konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das gewesen sein könnte.   
Langsam kam er näher, hielt aber inne als Legolas zurückwich.  
"Hab keine Angst, mein Junge. Er will dir nicht weh tun." Die ruhige Stimme seines Vaters beruhigte ihn, aber noch immer wagte er es nicht, Elrond anzusehen.  
"Du brauchst mich nicht zu fürchten, Legolas. Mein Name ist Elrond und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Was hat dir Angst gemacht?"   
Jeder sah den Herrn von Imladris jetzt an, denn zum ersten Mal hatte er in der Dunklen Sprache Mordors gesprochen.   
Selbst Legolas wagte es nun, ihn anzusehen, trotzdem war noch immer Angst in seinen Augen.   
"Was hat dich so erschreckt, Legolas?", versuchte Elrond es noch einmal. Für die anderen Elben klang es merkwürdig und fremd solche Worte in Düsterwald zu hören, denn normalerweise war es nicht erlaubt, diese Sprache in elbischen Landen auszusprechen. Aber für Legolas musste es eine Wohltat sein, zu verstehen, wenn jemand zu ihm sprach.  
Mit sehr leiser Stimme erzählte er seinem Gegenüber was passiert war. "Ich wollte ihn nicht anrempeln, wirklich nicht."  
Elrond nickte. "Natürlich wolltest du das nicht. Er hatte nicht das Recht, dich so zu behandeln."  
"Wie ist es möglich, dass Ihr diese Sprache sprecht?"  
"Ein Freund hat sie mich gelehrt. Sein Name ist Mithrandir. Jetzt warte einen Moment und ich werde deinem Vater erzählen was passiert ist. Ich bin sicher, dass er etwas tun wird, zumindest wird er mit dem Elb sprechen, der das getan hat. Denkst du, dass du ihn wiedererkennen würdest?"  
Legolas nickte nur.  
  
Während Elrond ihm alles erzählte spürte Thranduil, wie die Wut in ihm hochschoss.  
Das ging zu weit!  
Der König konnte ja verstehen, dass die anderen misstrauisch waren, aber das hatte Legolas nicht verdient.  
Liebevoll strich er durch das weiche Haar seines Sohnes. "Hab keine Angst, Legolas. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Er wird nicht einmal die Chance bekommen, dir weh zu tun."  
All das wurde sofort von Elrond übersetzt.  
Thranduil lächelte als er spürte wie sich Legolas, der noch immer in seinen Armen lag, entspannte. Selbst die Angst verließ endlich seine Augen.  
Jetzt war er froh Elrohir gebeten zu haben, seinen Vater zu holen. Innerhalb dieser wenigen Minuten war es so viel einfacher für seinen Sohn geworden.  
Zögernd sagte Legolas etwas, worauf Elrond antwortete.  
"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Thranduil.  
Der Herr von Imladris lächelte. "Er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihm Sindarin beibringen könnte. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich deswegen hier bin."  
  
Etwa zwei Stunden später suchte Thranduil den jungen Elben auf, der Legolas vorher so schlecht behandelt hatte.  
"Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, Nithildon."  
"Natürlich, Mein König."  
"Eigentlich habe ich immer gedacht, dass du ein höflicher und liebenswürdiger junger Elb bist."  
"Äh ... Danke." Offensichtlich konnte er nicht verstehen, was das alles sollte. Er konnte natürlich auch nicht wissen, dass Legolas alles erzählt hatte.  
"Warum hast du Legolas so verängstigt?"  
"Das habe ich nicht ..."  
"Oh bitte, versuche es erst gar nicht. Herr Elrond ist heute hier angekommen und er versteht die Dunkle Sprache. Legolas hat ihm alles erzählt. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er getan haben soll, dass er das verdient. Sieh mich nicht so an, Nithildor. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu bestrafen, was ich aber tun werde, wenn du es wagen solltest, meinem Sohn noch einmal weh zu tun, körperlich oder seelisch. Aber hilf mir bitte, zu verstehen! Wieso hasst ihr ihn alle so?"  
"Wir hassen ihn nicht, zumindest ich tue das nicht. Aber ... aber vertrauen kann ich ihn auch nicht."  
"Warum?"  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er wurde von Orks aufgezogen! Wer weiß schon, was sie ihm beigebracht haben?"  
"Das wissen wir nicht, aber er hat auch nichts getan, was euch hätte misstrauisch werden lassen."  
"Nein, aber denkt Ihr nicht auch, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass die Orks ihn ausgerechnet nach Düsterwald gebracht haben? Ihr müsst zugeben, dass das merkwürdig ist. Mein König, ich weiß wie viel Euer Sohn Euch bedeutet, aber was wenn das alles ein Plan des Feindes ist. Wir müssen damit rechnen."  
Thranduil schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich will das nich mehr hören! Du und andere kommen nicht einmal in seine Nähe ohne ihn irgendwie zu quälen und ihr glaubt, dass er uns schaden könnte? DAS ist etwas merkwürdig, wenn du mich fragst." Nithildor senkte den Blick, sagte aber nichts. Der König seufzte. "Sag einfach den anderen, dass sie mit einer Strafe rechnen müssen, wenn sie Legolas noch einmal weh tun."  
  
Fünf Wochen später waren Elrond und Thranduil die ersten, die am Frühstückstisch saßen.  
Nachdem sie sich gegrüßt hatte stellte Thranduil die Frage, die ihn am meisten quälte: "Was meint Ihr? Er macht gute Fortschritte, nicht wahr?"  
"Oh ja, allerdings. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell lernt. Ich werde noch einige Monate bleiben. Dann sollte er eigentlich selbst zurechtkommen, natürlich mit Eurer Hilfe."  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken kann."  
"Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken, mein Freund."  
"Könnt Ihr denn so lange von Imladris wegbleiben?"  
"Ja, Glorfindel kümmert sich um alles."  
Sie kamen nicht dazu ihre Unterhaltung fortzusetzen, denn Legolas kam herein. "Guten Morgen." Noch immer war der Akzent stark in seiner Stimme vertreten, doch die beiden älteren Elben beachteten das nicht, es war nicht wichtig für sie.  
"Guten morgen.", gaben sie zurück und sahen zu, wie Legolas sich auf seinen Platz neben seinem Vater setzte.   
"Sind Eloran und Filian noch wach nicht?"  
"Noch nicht wach.", korrigierte ihn sein Vater nachsichtig. Natürlich war seine Grammatik noch nicht perfekt, aber es wurde von Tag zu Tag besser. Und jeden Tag lernte er einige Worte dazu. "Nein, sind sie nicht. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und sie wecken?"  
Der jüngere Elb hatte nicht alles verstand und sah Elrond an, der es ihm sofort übersetzte.  
Legolas lächelte. "Natürlich, ada."  
Er stand auf und wollte hinausgehen.  
"Legolas.", rief Elrond ihn zurück, bevor er noch die Tür erreichen konnte.   
Er drehte sich wieder um. "Ja?"  
"Könntest du meine Söhne bitte auch wecken?"  
"Sicher." Damit verließ er den Raum.   
Elrond lächelte leicht. "Keine Sorge Thranduil. Er wird es schaffen."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


	7. Eingeständnisse

A/N: Ich freue mich, dass euch die Story auch weiterhin gefällt!!!   
  
Und jetzt zu euren Fragen:  
  
Mila Meliandra: Ich habe insgesamt 10 Chapters geplant.  
  
Jukari: Das freut mich wirklich, dass gerade meine Story deine Lieblingsstory ist!   
  
Black Pearl: Deine Frage wird in diesem Chapter beantwortet (-;   
  
Danke an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben!!! Ich hoffen, dass ich es schaffe, das nächste Chapter etwas schneller zu veröffentlichen!!!  
  
Eingeständnisse  
  
Jetzt war es bereits länger als 11 Monate her, dass man Legolas gefunden hatte.  
Während dieser Zeit hatte er so viel gelernt und Thranduil war sehr stolz auf ihn. Als er Sindarin so weit gelernt hatte, dass er seinen Vater einigermaßen verstand, begann dieser ihn in den elbischen Runen und der Geschichte seines Volkes zu unterrichten. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm dieser Unterricht keinen großen Spaß machte, aber er gab sich größte Mühe, seinen Vater stolz zu machen, er lernte sehr schnell und war stets aufmerksam. Aber woran er wirklich Spaß hatte, waren die Reitstunden, die ihm Eloran erteilte. Vor zwei Monaten hatten sie auch angefangen, ihm beizubringen, mit Waffen umzugehen, was er ebenfalls zu mögen schien. Er war darin sehr talentiert, besonders was das Bogenschießen betraf.  
Elrond hatte Düsterwald vor fast vier Wochen verlassen und, obwohl Legolas darüber etwas traurig zu sein schien, kam er doch sehr gut zurecht. Eigentlich gab es nur noch ein Problem: Die anderen Elben mochten ihn noch immer nicht, aber sie zeigten es nicht mehr so offen und Legolas hatte mit der Zeit auch seine Angst verloren. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht wagen würden, ihm weh zu tun.  
Aber wähend der letzten Tage waren Thranduil und seine beiden älteren Söhne ziemlich besorgt um das jüngste Mitglied der Familie. Legolas aß nur noch wenig und saß die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer herum und wollte niemanden sehen. Er schenkte seinem Vater oder seinen Brüdern während den Unterrichtsstunden nur noch wenig Aufmerksamkeit und er wollte nicht einmal mehr mit seinen Brüdern ausreiten gehen, was normalerweise eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war.  
Das schlimmste war, dass die Albträume wiedergekommen waren. Er hatte nun mehr als fünf Monate völlig ruhig durchgeschlafen und jetzt wachte er wieder schweißgebadet auf. Es war nicht so schlimm wie zuvor, er schrie nicht mehr, als er erwachte, aber manchmal, wenn er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, ging er in das Zimmer seines Vaters und blieb für den Rest der Nacht dort. Da konnte er ruhen um ohne Angst haben zu müssen.   
Aber es war einfach nicht möglich, so weiterzumachen.  
Eines Tages konnte Thranduil es nicht mehr aushalten, seinen Sohn so zu sehen und er ging einfach in sein Zimmer. Normalerweise hätte er das nicht getan, doch er wusste auch, dass Anklopfen sinnlos war. Legolas hätte ihn nicht hereingebeten.   
"Legolas, möchtest du reden?"  
Er sah zu seinem Vater auf. "Über was, ada?" Noch immer war der Akzent in seiner schönen Stimme zu hören, aber es war viel besser geworden.   
"Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig, Liebling. Was ist denn los?"  
"Nichts, mir geht es gut."  
"Darum hast du auch wieder Albträume und darum isst du auch so wenig. Legolas, vertraust du mir denn nicht?"  
Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Nein, ada, du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue, aber ..." Wieder brach er ab.  
"Was, Legolas? Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich es nicht weiß", versuchte Thranduil verzweifelt.  
"Nichts, lass mich allein!", schrie Legolas ihn an.  
Nie zuvor hatte er seine Stimme gegen seinen Vater erhoben, aber der König wusste, dass es jetzt falsch gewesen wäre, ihn zu strafen. Er seufzte nur traurig.   
"Schon gut, Legolas. Aber ich bin da, falls du mir etwas sagen möchtest."  
  
Er verstand es einfach nicht!  
Und selbst wenn er es täte, er hätte ihm nie helfen können.  
Keiner konnte das ...   
Legolas saß auf seinem Bett und nachdem sein Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ließ er seinen Tränen endlich freien Lauf. Monatelan hatte er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, warum die Orks ihn hierher gebracht hatten. Aber jetzt musste er der Tatsache ins Gesicht sehen, dass sie in drei Wochen und zwei Tagen angreifen würden.  
Und sie erwarteten, dass der König dann tot sein würde.  
Traurig dachte Legolas an die letzten Monate, die er mit seiner Familie verbracht hatte. Es war wundervoll gewesen, so anders als seine Zeit in Mordor.   
Nur ein schöner Traum.  
Noch immer gehörte er nicht wirklich zu den Elben und das würder er auch nie. Einzig und allein sein Vater und seine Brüder akzeptierten ihn vollständig.   
Aber vielleicht waren die Worte der Orks doch war gewesen.  
Liebten sie ihn wirklich? Legolas wünschte es sich so sehr.  
Er fühlte sich so sicher, wenn sie bei ihm waren, doch er wusste auch, dass das alles nur eine Lüge sein konnte.   
Vielleicht war es besser, zu den Orks zurück zu kehren, vielleicht war das die einzige Möglichkeit, wirklich sicher zu sein.  
Er würde einer von ihnen sein, wirklich einer von ihnen sein, dafür musste er nur den König töten.  
Das würde gar nicht so schwer sein.  
Eigentlich würde es sogar sehr einfach sein.  
Sie vertrauten ihm, er durfte sich frei im Palast bewegen. Es würde kein Problem sein, einen dieser langen Dolche zu bekommen, die die Elben in der Schlacht benutzten. Dann würde er in das Zimmer seines Vaters gehen, an sein Bett herantreten und ...  
Ohne es zu wollen, begann er wieder zu weinen. Nie war er dazu in der Lage, diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen.  
Er wusste nicht, warum es so schwer war, daran zu denken, ihn zu töten, er wusste nur, dass er es tun würde.  
Es gab keine andere Wahl.  
Er würde die wunderschönen Erinnerungen der letzten Monate ignorieren, er würde die Bilder in seinem Kopf ignorieren, Bilder in denen sein Vater ihn anlächelte, ihn in den Arm nahm, ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte.  
Die ganze Zeit versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das eine Lüge gewesen war, alles eine Lüge.  
Noch in dieser Nacht würde er es tun und dann würde er den Palast verlassen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er dann schon wieder bei den Orks bevor irgendjemand den toten König finden würde.  
Und nur Stunden später würden sie angreifen und Düsterwald würde ihnen gehören, alle Elben würden fallen.  
Ja, der Plan war wahrlich perfekt.   
Warum konnte er dann nicht aufhören, Tränen zu vergießen?  
  
In der Nacht verließ er seine Gemächer und schlich leise zu den Raum, in dem die Waffen aufbewahrt wurden. Am Tag zuvor hatte er es geschafft, den Schlüssel aus dem Zimmer seines Vaters zu entwenden während alle anderen beim Essen waren. Keiner hatte daraufhin verdacht geschöpft, denn Legolas hatte in letzter Zeit oft beim Essen gefehlt.   
Es war leicht gewesen, denn der König benutzte diesen Schlüssel selten, also würde er es nicht merken, zumindest nicht rechtzeitig.   
Als er die Waffenkammer betreten hatte sah er sich um und wählte nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, kurz genug um ihn zu verstecken, falls ihn jemand wider erwartens in den Korridoren überraschen sollte.  
Doch er war lang genug um zu töten.  
Fast schon widerwillig steckte er ihn ein.  
Dann verließ er den Raum.  
  
Leise öffnete Legolas die hölzerne Tür und betrat er die Gemächer seines Vaters.  
Er hatte das schon so oft getan. Jedesmal wenn er einen Albtraum gehabt und nachher nicht wieder hatte einschlafen können, war er zu seinem Vater gekommen, der ihm immer erlaubt hatte, zu bleiben. Wenn es so schlimm gewesen war, dass Legolas trotzdem nicht wieder hatte einschlafen können, hatte er ihn in den Arm genommen und hatte ihn festgehalten, bis er endlich wieder eingeschlafen konnte. Manchmal hatte er sogar leise für ihn gesungen ...  
'Nein!', dachte Legolas. 'Denke jetzt nicht daran. Es war eine Lüge, nur eine Lüge!'  
Doch was wenn nicht?"  
Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett seines Vaters und nahm den Dolch zur Hand.  
Die Augen des älteren Elben waren geöffnet, doch Legolas wusste, dass er schlief.  
Als er neben dem Bett stand berührte er mit der Dolchspitze die Brust seines Vaters und wieder rannen Tränen aus seinen Augen. Wieder gingen ihm so viele Fragen durch den Kopf.  
Soll ich es wirklich tun?  
Hatten die Orks recht, oder sind sie es gewesen, die mich angelogen haben?  
Was haben sie schon getan, als mir immer wieder weh zu tun?  
Warum soll ich ihnen eher glauben als meiner Familie?  
Ohne es zu wollen ließ er plötzlich den Dolch aus seiner Hand fallen und er fiel zu Boden.  
Dann ließ er sich neben dem Bett seines Vaters auf den Boden sinken und weinte.  
Er hatte versagt.  
  
Thranduil erwachte als er ein Geräusch neben seinem Bett hörte. Er wusste nicht, was es gewesen war, doch er hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.   
Legolas saß am Boden und schluchzte leise in sich hinein.   
Sofort stand der König auf, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Ruhig, Legolas. Was ist denn, hattest du wieder einen Albtraum?"  
Der jüngere Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf, hielt sich an seinem Vater fest und schien gar nicht erst zu versuchen, sich zu beruhigen.  
Thranduil sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Deshalb zog er Legolas vorsichtig hoch und half ihm, sich auf das Bett zu setzten.  
Die ganze Zeit über hielt er ihn fest und flüsterte tröstende Worte.  
Nach fast einer halben Stunde hörte Legolas endlich auf zu weinen, aber er sah noch immer nicht auf, vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter seines Vaters.  
Thranduil seufzte. Selten hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Er wollte so gerne etwas für Legolas tun, doch er wusste nicht, was ihm fehlte. Sanft brachte er ihn dazu, sich hinzulegen und legte eine weiche Decke über den jetzt zitternden Körper. Der König wusste, dass das Zittern nicht von der Kälte kam, es brauchte schon extreme Temperaturen um einen Elb zum Frieren zu bringen, aber er wollte, dass sein Sohn sich beruhigte. Jetzt, da er sein Gesicht sehen konnte, brach die Verzweiflung in seinen dunklen Augen ihm das Herz. Er setzte sich an die Bettkante und streichelte das blonde Haar.  
"Bitte, Liebling, sag mir doch, was los ist. Vor ein paar Tagen war doch noch alles in Ordnung."  
"Nichts war in Ordnung." Seine Stimme war vom Weinen rau geworden. "Nichts war jemals in Ordnung." Der Akzent der Dunklen Sprache stach jetzt wieder deutlicher hervor, was Thranduil auf die Aufregung zurückführte.  
"Aber warum, Legolas? Bist du denn nicht glücklich hier? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Oder deine Brüder?"  
Der jüngere Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
Plötzlich berührte Thranduils Fuß etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er einen Dolch.  
Er nahm ihn in die Hand und zeigte ihn Legolas. "Hast du den mitgebracht?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Legolas, wofür hast du den Dolch gebraucht?"  
  
Der jüngere Elb schloss die Augen, wagte es nicht seinen Vater anzusehen.  
"Es ... es war kein Zufall, dass die Orks mich hergebracht haben. Sie wollten, dass ich dich töte. Sie glaubten, dass es dann einfach wäre, Düsterwald zu erobern. Sie werden in drei Wochen angreifen und erwarten, dass du dann tot bist. Aber ich konnte es nicht ..." Wieder schluchzte er schwer.  
Noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen, noch immer wagte er es nicht, seinen Vater anzusehen, er wollte seine Wut nicht sehen.  
Er glaubte, dass Thranduil ihn jetzt anschreien würde, oder sogar schlagen. Und er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er nicht länger in Düsterwald würde bleiben dürfen. Sein Vater würde ihn jetzt hassen, genau wie seine Brüder.   
Die nächsten Sekunden erschienen Legolas wie eine Ewigkeit.   
Warum sagte sein Vater denn nichts?  
Warum tat er überhaupt nichts?  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seinem Haar, doch zu seiner Überraschung wurder er nicht bestraft. Er streichelte liebevoll das Haar seines Sohnes, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.   
Langsam öffnete Legolas seine Augen, sah seinen Vater endlich an.   
In dessen Augen aber konnte er nur die Liebe sehen, die sich unter den Tränen verbarg, die sich langsam zu formen begannen.  
  
Thranduil konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er geschockt war, zu hören, dass Legolas nur hier war, um ihn zu töten. Aber er sah auch, unter welchen Druck sein Sohn stand, obwohl dessen tiefblaue Augen geschlossen waren.  
Wieder rannen Tränen sein schönes Gesicht herab und der König spürte, dass sich nun auch welche in seinen Augen formten.  
Endlich schaffte er es, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen, er berührte liebevoll das blonde Haar seines Kindes.  
Ängstlich sah Legolas zu ihm auf.  
Jetzt fiel es Thranduil noch schwerer, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, aber er musste jetzt stark sein für Legolas und so lächelte er ihn liebevoll an. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Legolas."  
Das Lächeln des Königs wurde etwas weiter als er den irritierten Blick seines Sohnes sah.  
"Wie kannst du stolz sein? Ich bin ... ich bin hierhergekommen um dich zu ..." Er brach ab.  
"Ja, aber das hast du nicht. Du hast mir vertraut anstelle das zu tun, was die Orks von dir wollten."  
Legolas seufzte, setzte sich auf und legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Vaters. Thranduil konnte spüren, dass er sich langsam wieder entspannte. Er blieb für eine Weile stumm und dann fing er wieder zu sprechen an. Seine Stimme war sanft und leise, so leise, dass selbst sein Vater ihn kaum verstehen konnte. "Mein ganzes Leben lang hat man mir erzählt, dass man Elben nicht vertrauen kann. Dass sie lügen, wenn sie über Liebe reden. Vielleicht ist es falsch, dir zu vertrauen."   
"Legolas, sieh mich an." Ohne zu zögern tat er das und Thranduil lächelte wieder. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Legolas ihm mehr vertraute, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. "Sieh mir in die Augen. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich anlüge, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich liebe?"  
Legolas sah zu ihm auf, seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch er weinte nicht mehr. "Nein.", sagte er, diesmal war kein Zweifel mehr in seiner Stimme. "Du lügst mich nicht an."  
Thranduil streichelte ihn noch einmal. "Das stimmt. Ich würde dich niemals anlügen." Sanft drückte er seinen Sohn wieder nach unten. "Ruh dich jetzt aus. Du hast die letzten paar Tage nicht viel geschlafen."  
"Aber hast du denn nicht verstanden?" Wieder war die Verzweiflung in Legolas' Stimme zu hören. "Die Orks werden in drei Wochen angreifen!" Er setzte sich wieder auf.  
"Ich habe dich sehr genau verstanden." Noch immer sprach Thranduil in einer sehr sanften Stimme um seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. "Und drei Wochen sind mehr als genug um uns für eine Schlacht vorzubereiten. Du hast viele Leben gerettet indem du mir rechtzeitig alles erzählt hast. Und jetzt, leg dich hin!"  
Endlich gehorchte Legolas und ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett zurücksinken.   
"Du bist müde, nicht wahr."   
"Ja." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.   
"Dann schlaf jetzt. Ich werde die ganz Nacht bei dir sein."  
Legolas nickte und entspannte sich. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Als der König am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Legolas noch im tiefen Schlaf.   
Leise stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu, wobei er darauf achtete, seinen Sohn nicht zu wecken. Auf dem Weg nahm er den Dolch mit sich, der auf einem Tisch nahe dem Bett lag.  
Er würde ihn zurückbringen, solange die Bediensteten sich noch nicht in den Gängen aufhielten. Niemand außer seinen Söhnen und ihm selbst sollte davon wissen. Thranduil wusste, dass Legolas ihm nie wehtun würde, aber die anderen, die ihn sowieso nicht mochten, wussten das nicht, das würde ihnen nur wieder einen Grund geben, misstrauisch zu sein.  
  
Nachdem er den Dolch zurückgebracht hatte kam er ins Esszimmer, wo Eloran und Filian bereits warteten.   
"Guten Morgen, ada!"  
"Guten Morgen, ihr beiden!"  
"Möchte Legolas nichts essen?", fragte Eloran, wobei die Sorge klar in seiner Stimme zu hören war.   
"Er schläft, er kann essen, wenn er aufwacht. Er hat in letzter Zeit nicht viel Schlaf gekriegt." Dann erzählte Thranduil alles, was in der Nacht zuvor passiert war.   
Filian schüttelte den Kopf. "Das muss ja schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein."  
"Das war es, aber das ist ja jetzt vorbei."  
Er brach sofort ab als sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
Als Legolas aufwachte sah er sich suchend nach seinem Vater um. Aber Thranduil musste wohl schon früher gegangen sein und so ging Legolas in sein Zimmer um sich anzukleiden. Als er fertig war ging er in Richtung Esszimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin ging ihm alles, was passiert war, noch einmal durch den Kopf.   
Würde das Verhältnis zu seiner Familie je wieder so sein wie vorher?  
Aber als er ernsthaft zurückdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass Thranduil recht gehabt hatte. Er hätte ihm nie etwas tun können. Eine Weile hatte er es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber er liebte ihn viel zu sehr, um ihn weh zu tun. Niemals wäre er in der Lage, ihn zu töten, niemals.   
Und jetzt glaubte er auch, dass seine Familie seine Liebe erwiederte. Sonst hätte Thranduil ihm nie vergeben können. Und auch seine Brüder hatten ihm oft ihre Liebe gezeigt.   
Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?  
"Es gibt nichts, wovor ich Angst haben müsste.", sagte er sich selbst bevor er die zögernd die Tür öffnete. Bei Weitem zögernder als er es vorgehabt hatte.   
"Guten Morgen." Seine Stimme war ebenfalls sehr leise, wofür er sich hätte ohrfeigen können. Innerlich wusste er, dass er seine Familie nicht fürchten musste. Und doch hatte er noch immer Angst. Sie bedeuteten ihm mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.   
"Guten Morgen, Legolas.", sagte sein Vater lächelnd. "Willst du nicht zu uns kommen und auch etwas essen? Du bist doch sicher hungrig."  
Legolas hatte nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass er stehengeblieben war. Sofort ging er zu dem Tisch und setzte sich.  
Für einen Moment waren alle still, dann sprach Eloran. "Legolas, du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass wir dich nicht lieben würden, oder?"  
Diese Worte schmerzten. Natürlich wusste Legolas, dass sie ihn liebten. Doch alles war so schwer gewesen, und das hatte ihn sehr verwirrt.   
"Nein, irgendwie wusste ich, dass die Orks mich angelogen haben. Aber du musst versuchen mich zu verstehen, Eloran, ich habe ihren Worten etwa vierzig Jahre lang zuhören müssen. Es war schwer, sie zu vergessen. Natürlich vertraue ich dir - und ich liebe dich. Bitte glaub mir doch."  
Da stand Eloran auf, ging zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinüber und umarmte ihn. "Ist schon gut, ich glaube dir, und ich bin sicher nicht der einzige."  
Wieder musste Legolas gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, doch diesmal waren diese aus Erleichterung heraus.   
Auch Filan kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Keine Sorge, Legolas. Alles wird gut."  
  
Thranduil war über die Reaktion seiner Söhne sehr erleichtert.   
Er wusste, dass Legolas sich ihrer Liebe jetzt sicher sein musste.  
Nach dem Essen ging der König zu seinem Heeresführer und besprach mit ihm den Angriff der Orks.   
Als sie fertig waren und Thranduil Sorin aufgetragen hatte, alles vorzubereiten, kehrte der König zu seinen Söhnen zurück.  
Die drei saßen in den privaten Räumen der königlichen Familie. Legolas und Filian spielten Schach und Eloran half Legolas ein wenig, da dieser das Spiel gerade erst erlernt hatte.   
"Eloran, würdest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?"  
Sein ältester Sohn sah Thranduil an. "Sicher. Um was geht es denn?"  
"Reite bitte nach Lorièn und bitte Celeborn, uns beizustehen. Wahrscheinlich ist das gar nicht nötig, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viele Orks kommen werden, und ich möchte nichts riskieren."  
"Natürlich. Ich werde sofort losreiten."  
"Danke. Und sei vorsichtig."  
"Keine Sorge, das werde ich."  
Als er weg war sah Thranduil den ängstlichen Blick in Legolas' Augen und setzte sich neben seinen jüngsten Sohn. "Hab keine Angst. Eloran wird in zwei Wochen zurück sein. Und dank dir wird die Attacke der Orks auch nicht so gefährlich sein. Du hast wahrscheinlich viele Leben gerettet, indem du uns gewarnt hast. Vielleicht hast du sogar Düsterwald gerettet."  
  
Wird fortgesetzt ... 


	8. Die Schlacht

A/N: Erst mal zu euren Fragen:  
  
Asahi: Normalerweise reitet man, wenn man weite Strecken zurücklegt, fast nur Schritt um das Pferd zu schonen. Wenn man es allerdings eilig hat, wie Eloran, kann man das auch schneller schaffen. Außerdem musste Eloran ja nicht über das Nebelgebirge, das zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald liegt. Mit Pferden Gebirge zu überqueren ist immer so ne Sache ...  
  
Zoisyte: Ja, Elrond, Legolas und Haldir werden sicher immer wieder in meinen Stories vorkommen. Ich habe noch eine Geschichte angefangen: "Ein neues Leben". Da spielt Elrond eine Hauptrolle, später werden sicher auch noch Legolas und Haldir vorkommen.  
  
Freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte immer noch gefällt und ich hoffe, dass es so bleiben wird! Und tut mir echt leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so wenig Zeit zum Schreiben hatte. Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern. Das nächste Chapter kommt bald! Versprochen! (-;  
  
Und vielen Dank an Shelley, für's Beta-Lesen!!!  
  
Die Schlacht  
  
Als Eloran endlich in Lorien ankam waren er und sein Pferd völlig erschöpft. Aber es war einfach nicht möglich jetzt zu ruhen. Sofort suchte er den Herrn und die Herrin auf. Selbstverständlich versprach Celeborn zu helfen.  
"Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Vater zurückkehren und ihm sagen, dass wir mit Eurer Hilfe rechnen können."  
"Gut, ich werde meine Armee vorbereiten und wir werden Euch dann so schnell wie möglich folgen. Wir werden rechtzeitig zu euch stoßen."  
"Ich danke Euch."  
Eloran wurde ein frisches Pferd gebracht und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.  
  
Legolas sah zu wie sich die Elben für die Schlacht vorbereiteten. Sein Bruder war vor zwei Tagen zurückgekehrt und die Krieger von Lorien würden ebenfalls bald ankommen.   
Sein Vater und seine beiden Brüder sagten ihm immer wieder, dass er sich nicht sorgen sollte, aber das war gar nicht so leicht. Er würde nicht zusammen mit den anderen kämpfen, denn er hatte noch lange nicht genug Erfahrung mit Waffen.   
Er hasste den Gedanken, dass er die ganze Nacht herumsitzen und auf das Ende der Schlacht warten würde. Und er hatte schreckliche Angst um seine Familie.  
  
Es waren nur noch einige Stunden Zeit als sie sahen, dass die Elben von Lorien endlich die Grenzen Düsterwalds überschritten. Als sie in der Nähe des Palastes waren kamen Thranduil und seine Söhne heraus und erwarteten sie.  
Zuerst konnten sie nur Celeborn sehen, doch bald erschienen auch Haldir, sein Heeresführer, und hinter ihm die besten Krieger Loriens.  
Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes stieg vor Thranduil ab und der König Düsterwalds verneigte sich leicht. "Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar für Eure Hilfe, Celeborn o Lorien."  
"Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ist Elrond auch hier?"  
Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir hatten nicht genügend Zeit. Es hätte zu lange gedauert, über das Nebelgebirge zu kommen."  
"Natürlich." Der Elbenherr lächelte. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir auch so zurecht kommen." Er sah Legolas an, der stumm neben seinen Brüdern stand. "Ist das Euer jüngster Sohn?"  
Thranduil lächelte. "Ja, das ist Legolas. Legolas, das ist Celeborn, der Herr des Goldenen Waldes."  
Der Prinz verneigte sich. "Mae govannen, nin hir."  
"Mae govannen", grüßte Celeborn zurück.  
"Nin hir", sagte Thranduil, "wir müssen uns auf die Schlacht vorbereiten."  
Der andere Elb nickte nur und sie betraten den Palast.  
  
Legolas saß auf seinem Bett. Sein Vater hatte ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war, sein Zimmer zu verlassen bevor die Schlacht ein Ende gefunden hatte.   
Plötzlich betrat Thranduil das Zimmer, er trug bereits seine Rüstung.   
Legolas sah ängstlich zu ihm auf als er sich zu ihm setzte und sanft seine Hand in die seine nahm. Hab keine Angst, nin ion. Alles wird gut."  
"Bitte, seit vorsichtig." Legolas sah zu Boden. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, euch zu verlieren."  
"Das wirst du nicht. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dieses Zimmer nicht zu verlassen. Egal was passiert, du darfst nicht rausgehen."   
"Das verspreche ich."  
Thranduil lächelte und stand auf. Aber er ging noch nicht, sondern trat an das Bücherregal heran, nahm eines der Bücher und gab es seinem Sohn.  
Legolas las den Titel. Es ging um elbische Geschichte.   
Er seufzte.  
Das war nicht gerade sein Lieblingsthema.  
Der König lachte leise als er das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah. "Du wirst jetzt alles lesen, was du über den König Gil-galad und die Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses finden kannst. Ich bin sicher, dass du es mögen wirst. Ich komme auch vor."  
Legolas lachte ein wenig. "Das macht es nicht wirklich interessanter."  
"Gut, das werde ich mir merken", zog Thranduil ihn auf. "Aber ernsthaft, du wirst das jetzt lesen und ich werde dir nach der Schlacht Fragen dazu stellen. Und noch etwas, bleib vom Fenster weg."  
Der Prinz nickte stumm und sah zu, wie sein Vater den Raum verließ.  
  
Thranduil hasste es, seinen Sohn allein zu lassen. Natürlich war er im Palast sicher. Alle Elben würden ihn verteidigen, kein Ork würde herein kommen. Aber er wusste auch, welche Ängste Legolas quälten.  
Darum hatte er ihm auch das Buch gegeben. Er wusste, dass es Legolas nicht leicht fiel, sich geschichtliche Daten zu merken, er hoffte, dass es ihn von seiner Angst ablenken würde.  
Am Ende des Ganges traf er auf Celeborn und seine Söhne.   
"Seit Ihr soweit?", fragte der Herr Lothloriens.  
"Natürlich."  
Damit gingen sie hinaus um die Orks zu erwarten.  
  
Bald ging die Sonne unter. Es war nicht kalt, aber dunkle Wolken machten es unmöglich die Sterne oder den Mond zu sehen. Dichter Nebel machte es noch schwerer irgendetwas zu erkennen.   
"Das ist keine gute Nacht für eine Schlacht", flüsterte Celborn Haldir zu, der nur nickte.  
Thranduils Armee stand auf dem Wall des Palastes, der in und um eine Höhle erbaut worden war, Celeborns Armee hatte sich hinter und auf den Bäumen drum herum verborgen.  
Endlich konnten die scharfen Augen der Elben die Orks erkennen, die sich ihnen näherten.  
"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so viele seien würden", flüsterte Eloran, der neben seinem Vater stand.  
  
Lurùk, der Anführer der Orks, war der erste, der Thranduil auf den Mauern seines Palastes stehen sah. "Ich habe doch immer gesagt, dass wir den verdammten Bastard hätten töten sollen!", brüllte er. "Er ist nicht nur zu dämlich jemanden zu töten, nein, er muss uns auch noch verraten."  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte einer der anderen Orks.   
"Angreifen, was sonst? Wir werden sie alle töten. Aber die kleine Ratte lasst ihr mir."  
  
Legolas saß auf dem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Er hatte noch immer das Buch in der Hand, aber er war einfach nicht in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl er es wirklich versucht hatte.  
Er hörte wie sich Hunderte von Orks näherten, hörte, wie sie einen Moment stehenblieben, nur um Sekunden später anzugreifen.  
Es war die reinste Hölle, die Schlachtrufe zu hören.  
Schreie sterbender Orks und Elben.  
"Bitte, Iluvatar, lass nicht zu, dass meinem Vater oder meinen Brüdern etwas passiert, bitte!", betete er leise. "Lass sie nicht sterben!"  
Er wollte so gerne zum Fenster gehen und sehen, ob es seiner Familie gut ging, aber er wagte es nicht.  
Thranduil hatte recht gehabt, es war zu gefährlich.  
Also wartete er weiter und versucht noch einmal vergeblich sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, das er noch immer in den Händen hielt.  
  
Lurúk hatte es irgendwie geschafft in den Palast zu kommen, während ein paar andere Orks die Elben abgelenkt hatten. Jetzt durchquerte er die Gänge und schaute in jedes Zimmer. Es war niemand da, alle Elben kämpften draußen, die Frauen versteckten sich in ihren Häusern. Die meisten Häuser Düsterwalds waren in den Bäumen hinter dem Palast.   
Aber Lurúk glaubte nicht, dass Legolas, oder Krolos wie die Orks ihn nannten, bei den anderen war. Er war ganz sicher in den privaten Räumen der königlichen Familie.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Legolas ein Geräusch außerhalb seiner Tür. Sofort wusste er, dass die Schritte viel zu schwer für einen Elben waren.   
Aber es war doch unmöglich, dass es ein Ork war! Sein Vater hatte doch gesagt, dass er hier sicher sein würde!  
  
Dann hörte er wie die Türen zu den anderen Räumen geöffnet und nur Sekunden später wieder geschlossen wurden. Irgendetwas stimmte da überhaupt nicht.  
Sein Körper spannte sich instinktiv an als seine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Wie er bereits befürchtet hatte war es kein Elb, es war Lurúk, der Führer der Orks, bei denen er aufgewachsen war.  
  
"Ah, hier ist er ja, unser lieber Junge. Hast du mich vermisst?"  
Legolas war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Als Lurúk sich ihm näherte sprang er ohne zu denken auf, rannte an dem Ork vorbei und verließ so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer.  
  
Lurúk brüllte wütend als Legolas auf einmal aufsprang und an ihm vorbeihetzte.   
Da der Ork völlig überrascht war konnte der Elb fliehen. Aber so leicht würde Lurúk ihn nicht entkommen lassen.  
Schnell drehte er sich um und nahm die Verfolgung auf.  
  
Legolas wusste, dass niemand kommen würde um ihm zu helfen, denn draußen tobte noch immer die Schlacht.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er schwere Schritte hinter sich hörte. Schnell betrat er Elorans Zimmer. Er wusste, dass der Bogen, mit dem sein Vater und sein Bruder ihn trainiert hatten, dort drinnen sein musste.  
So schnell er konnte nahm er den Bogen und einen Pfeil und zielte auf die Tür. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit bis Lurúk endlich die Tür aufstieß, aber es waren doch nur ein paar Augenblicke. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Haut, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren. 'Du musst dich konzentrieren, egal was um dich herum passiert, du musst immer voll konzentriert sein, wenn du eine Waffe in der Hand hältst.' Das hatte sein Vater ihm bei seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde mehrmals gesagt.  
Sobald er den Ork sehen konnte schoß er auf ihn und traf seine Brust. Der Triumph und die Erleichterung, die ihn im ersten Moment überkommen wollten wurden jedoch zerstört, als Lurúk seinen Dolch zog und wieder aufstand.  
Noch einmal zog Legolas einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und schoss. Obwohl er schrecklich nervös war traf er seinen Gegner diesmal im Kopf. Die hässlichen Augen öffneten sich weit, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder zu schließen, als der Ork tot zu Boden sank.   
Für eine Weile wagte Legolas es nicht einmal sich zu bewegen. Der Ork war ganz offensichtlich tot aber der Elb brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde um es wirklich zu begreifen. Dann nahm er den Bogen und den Pfeil, nur um sicher zu gehen, kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete weiterhin darauf, dass seine Familie kommen und ihm sagen würde, dass all das endlich vorüber war.  
  
Die Schlacht war fast schon vorbei als Thranduil hörte, wie sein Sohn Filian einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Eloran seinen jüngeren Bruder, der einen Pfeil im Bauch hatte, stützte.   
Sofort kam der König zu ihnen und half seinem ältesten Sohn, Filian in den Palast zurückzubringen.   
Auf dem Weg sah er Celeborn an. "Kommt Ihr allein zurecht?"   
"Natürlich, kümmert Euch um Euren Sohn!"  
  
Filian wurde in sein Zimmer gebracht und sein Vater und Bruder versorgten die Verletzung.  
Aber er schien keine gute Chance zu haben.   
  
Wird fortgesetzt ... 


	9. Nach der Schlacht

A/N: Nur zwei Reviews für das letzte Chapter? Gefällts euch nicht mehr? )-: BITTE - nehmt euch doch die 2 Minuten!!!  
  
Nach der Schlacht  
  
Thranduil hatte alles getan um seinen zweitjüngsten Sohn zu helfen, der vor Schmerz stöhnend auf dem Bett lag. Nun warteten sie auf die Heiler, denn der König wagte nicht, den Pfeil selbst zu entfernen. Das letzte, was er wollte war, Filian noch schlimmere Verletzungen zuzufügen.  
Endlich kamen die Heiler an und baten Thranduil und Eloran, den Raum zu verlassen. Noch einmal beugte sich der Vater über seinen Sohn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Halte durch, Filian. Ich flehe dich an, verlasse uns nicht", flüsterte er sanft, dann verließen sie den Raum.  
Irgendwie waren sie sogar froh, dass sie nicht bleiben mussten. Natürlich wollten sie bei Filian sein, aber es machte sie fast krank, ihn unter solchen Schmerzen zu sehen.   
Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten spürte Thranduil, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken begann er zu weinen. Während er noch in Filians Zimmer gewesen war, hatte er sich gezwungen, stark zu sein. Aber jetzt verließ ihn alle Kraft.   
Plötzlich spürte er, wie starke Arme ihn umfingen und er zu einem Stuhl geführt wurde. Wäre er beinahe gefallen?  
Wahrscheinlich.   
"Er wird wieder gesund, ada. Er ist ein Kämpfer", versuchte Eloran ihn zu beruhigen. Noch immer wurde der König von seinem ältesten Sohn gehalten und als er aufsah, sah er die Sorge in dessen Augen.  
Für seinen Sohn zwang er sich zu lächeln. "Es geht mir gut, Eloran. Danke."  
"Warum fällt es mir nur so schwer, das zu glauben? Komm jetzt, wir sollte uns jetzt beide dieser Rüstungen entledigen. Die Heiler werden sicherlich ein paar Stunden brauchen. Ich kann hier einfach nicht die ganze Zeit herumsitzen und warten. Und du bestimmt auch nicht."  
Thranduil nickte. "Du hast recht. Wir können jetzt nichts für Filian tun." Dann stand er auf und ging auf seine Gemächer zu.   
Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er, dass Eloran ihn noch immer besorgt beobachtete. Noch einmal ging er zurück zu seinem Sohn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seit seine Mutter gestorben war hatte er immer versucht, sich um die Familie zu kümmern. Thranduil wusste, dass er manchmal zu viel Verantwortung auf seine Schultern lud.  
"Eloran, hör auf dich um mich zu sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Geh und zieh dich um. Danach treffen wir uns wieder hier. In Ordnung?"  
Der Kronprinz nickte und ging auf sein Zimmer zu.   
Thranduil sah ihm noch kurz nach ging dann ebenfalls.   
Auf dem Weg traf er mehrere Elben, die den Palast wieder betraten. Daraus konnte er schließen, dass die Schlacht geschlagen und der letzte Ork getötet war. Es gab sicher noch viel zu tun, aber da vertraute er voll auf Celeborn. Alles, woran er im Moment denken konnte, war Filian.   
  
Nachdem die Schlacht zu Ende war hörte Legolas wie die Elben wieder in den Palast kamen. Langsam ließ er den Bogen, den er noch immer in den Händen hielt, sinken und wartete auf seine Familie.  
Warum kamen sie nicht?  
Jede Minute erschien ihm jetzt wie eine Ewigkeit.   
Warum kamen sie denn nicht?  
Er begann im Raum herumzuwandern. Hin und wieder hörte er Schritte vor der Tür und wandte sich ihr zu.  
Doch sie wurde nie geöffnet.  
War ihnen etwas passiert?  
"Bitte, Elbereth, nein!", flüsterte er und entschied sich dafür hinauszugehen. Es war ihm unmöglich noch länger zu warten. Als er die Tür öffnete sah er Nithildor, der noch immer seine Rüstung trug.  
Er hatte nicht viel mit dem anderen Elben gesprochen seit er ihn damals, vor fast einem Jahr, so schlecht behandelt hatte. Sie waren einander seitdem so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Wenn sie sich doch trafen war Nithildor immer sehr höflich gewesen, doch es gab keine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Legolas wusste, dass Thranduil Nithildor angedroht hatte ihn zu bestrafen, wenn er seinem Sohn irgendwie zu nahe trat.  
Doch dass war ihm jetzt egal. Er *musste* wissen, wo sein Vater und seine Brüder waren.   
"Nithildor?"  
Der Elb drehte sich um. "Ja, mein Prinz?"  
"Wisst Ihr, wo meine Familie ist?"  
Nithildor sah zu Boden. "Euer Bruder Filian ist von einem Pfeil getroffen worden."  
Legolas spürte wie sein Herz sich zusammenkrampfte.   
Filian war verletzt?  
Das konnte doch nicht sein!  
  
Nithildor hatte seine Meinung über den Prinzen schon vor langer Zeit geändert. Immer wenn er ihn mit seiner Familie gesehen hatte, hatte er mehr und mehr erkannt, dass er nicht war, wie die Orks, die ihn aufgezogen hatten.  
Jetzt, da er den jüngeren Elben vor sich sah, den Tränen nahe, tat er ihm leid. Ohne nachzudenken ging er auf den Prinzen zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kommt, Ihr solltet in Eurem Zimmer warten, Euer Vater wird Euch sicherlich dort aufsuchen sobald er mehr weiß. Prinz Filian wird wieder gesund. Wünscht Ihr etwas Gesellschaft?"  
Legolas sah überrascht zu ihm auf. "Ihr würdet bei mir bleiben?"  
"Natürlich. Die Zeit vergeht schneller, wenn Ihr nicht allein seid."  
  
"Danke." Mehr konnte Legolas nicht sagen. Er erlaubte Nithildor, ihn zu seinem Zimmer zu begleiten, dort setzten sie sich aufs Bett.  
Vorsichtig versuchte der andere Elb eine Unterhaltung einzuleiten und Legolas war froh, ein wenig abgelenkt zu werden.   
Und so warteten sie.  
Wieder verging die Zeit sehr, sehr langsam.  
  
Als Eloran seine Gemächer betrat war er geschockt.  
Vor seinen Füßen lag ein Ork, getroffen und getötet von zwei Pfeilen.  
Wie war das nur möglich? Sie hatten doch so sehr darauf geachtet, dass kein Ork in den Palast hineinkommen würde.  
Aber dieser hatte es offensichtlich geschafft.  
Sicher hatte er Legolas gesucht. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ Eloran eilig das Zimmer.  
Er betete zu Iluvatar, dass es seinem jüngsten Bruder gut ging.  
  
Als er Legolas' Zimmer betrat, war er überrascht Nithildor dort vorzufinden. Der Elb saß neben seinem Bruder und schien zu versuchen, ihn zu trösten.  
Aber sobald Legolas Eloran sah sprang er auf und lief auf ihn zu, die Angst in seinen Augen war deutlich zu sehen. "Wie geht es Filian?"  
Eloran seufzte und nahm den jüngeren Elb in die Arme. "Er wird ganz sicher wieder gesund. Wir müssen warten, bis die Heiler ihre Arbeit beendet haben. Das kann eine Weile dauern, wir müssen Geduld haben." Er hielt einen Moment inne bevor er weitersprach. "Legolas, weißt du etwas über den toten Ork in meinem Zimmer?"  
"Ja, er ist zu mir gekommen und hat versucht, mich zu töten." Legolas seufzte schwer und drückte sich noch näher an seinen Bruder und in dessen tröstende Umarmung. "Ich glaube er wollte mich bestrafen, weil ich ada nicht umgebracht habe. Ich wusste, dass der Bogen, mit dem wir geübt haben, noch in deinem Zimmer war und es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, mich zu schützen. Ich habe ihn erschossen."  
"Ich bin beeindruckt, Legolas. Sehr gut."  
"Danke."  
Eloran wandte sich an Nithildor. "Könntest du noch ein wenig bei ihm bleiben? Ich will mir nur die Rüstung ausziehen. Dann komme ich zurück und nehme ihn mit."  
"Natürlich. Macht Euch keine Sorgen."  
"Danke." Er brachte seinen jüngeren Bruder zurück zum Bett. "Ich bin gleich zurück."  
Legolas nickte und Eloran verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Als Thranduil seine grünen Gewänder wieder angezogen hatte wollte er zu Filians Zimmer zurückkehren, doch auf dem Weg kam ihm der Gedanke an Legolas. "Oh Elbereth, er muss völlig verängstigt sein", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst und drehte sich in Richtung des Zimmers seines Sohnes.  
Als er fast da war traf er auf Eloran, der noch immer seine Rüstung trug. "Ich dachte du wolltest dich umziehen?"  
"Ja, aber ich habe einen toten Ork in meinem Zimmer gefunden."  
Der König war mehr als überrascht. "Was?"  
"Ich habe einen toten Ork in meinem Zimmer gefunden. Er ist gekommen um Legolas dafür zu strafen, dich nicht getötet zu haben."  
Thranduil fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Moment stehen blieb. Nein, nicht auch noch Legolas. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass zwei seiner Söhne verwundet waren. Einer war schon zu viel. "Geht es ihm gut?" Seine Stimme war voll Sorge. Er hätte gleich zu ihm gehen sollen, nachdem die Heiler bei Filian angekommen waren.  
"Keine Angst, ada. Es geht ihm gut."  
Thranduil seufzte erleichtert.  
"Ich geh mich dann umziehen. Übrigens, Nithildor ist bei Legolas."  
"Nithildor?"  
"Ja, ich war auch überrascht. Aber er hat sich um ihn gekümmert bis ich gekommen bin. Er scheint sich wirklich um ihn zu sorgen."  
"Na ja, vielleicht ändern die anderen langsam ihre Meinung über ihn. Ich hoffe es zumindest."  
Eloran nickte zustimmend. "Ich gehe dann."  
"Gut. Ich versuche Legolas dazu zu bringen ein wenig zu schlafen und komme dann zu Filians Zimmer." Thranduil wollte schon gehen aber Eloran sprach ihn noch einmal an.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er jetzt schlafen kann. Er hatte solche Angst um Filian."  
"Aber es wäre sicher nicht gut für ihn, wenn er mitkommen würde.  
"Ada, du solltest aufhören, ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln! Er ist nicht mehr *so* jung."  
"Ich weiß ja. Aber ich nehme an, dass das für einen Vater am schwersten zu akzeptieren ist", gab Thranduil mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück, dann ging er zu seinem jüngsten Sohn.  
  
Legolas war froh darüber, dass Nithildor noch etwas bleiben wollte. Er hatte wirklich angefangen, ihn zu mögen und es tat gut, nicht allein zu sein.  
Und der andere Elb schien sich wirklich um ihn zu sorgen. Er hatte sich auch mehrmals entschuldigt obwohl Legolas ihm längst verziehen hatte. Er schien einfach nicht in der Lage zu sein, jemanden lange Vorwürfe zu machen.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür noch einmal.   
Es war sein Vater, der jetzt auf ihn zuging und ihn in die Arme nahm. "Geht es dir gut, Legolas? Eloran hat mir von dem Ork erzählt."  
"Mir geht es gut. Weißt du schon mehr von Filian?"  
"Nein, die Heiler sind noch immer bei ihm. Möchtest du mit uns kommen und vor seinem Zimmer warten?"  
Legolas nickte. Er wusste, dass er sowieso keine Ruhe finden würde und er wollte seiner Familie jetzt nah sein.  
Bevor sie gingen wandte der Prinz sich Nithildor noch einmal zu. "Danke für alles."  
Nithildor nickte nur.  
Wird fortgesetzt!  
  
Ich weiß, es ist gemein, immer noch nicht zu sagen, was aus Filian wird. Aber so wirklich sicher bin ich mir auch noch nicht. Vielleicht lass ich ihn sterben, vielleicht nicht. Kommt auf die Laune an, die ich habe, wenn ich das nächste Chapter schreibe (-; 


	10. Verlass uns nicht

A/N: Sorry, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat ... )-:  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem (-;  
  
Verlass uns nicht  
  
Legolas war hierher geschickt worden um den König, seinen eigenen Vater, zu töten?  
Dieser eine Satz hatte Nithildor schrecklich verwirrt.   
War das wirklich wahr?  
Aber andererseits hatte Legolas selbst gesagt, dass er das von sich aus nicht getan hatte.  
Natürlich dachte Nithildor auch über die Möglichkeit nach alles den anderen zu erzählen, seinen Freunden oder vielleicht seiner Familie. Und der junge Elb musste sich eingestehen, dass er angefangen hatte, den Prinz zu mögen, es währe einfach nicht fair gewesen irgendjemanden etwas zu erzählen. Und wenn König Thranduil irgendeine Gefahr in seinem jüngsten Sohn gesehen hätte, hätte er jeden sofort gewarnt, denn er liebte sein Volk und würde es nie in Gefahr bringen, keiner zweifelte daran.  
Also entschied er sich dafür zu schweigen.  
Legolas verdiente eine Chance.  
  
"Sind die Heiler schon rausgekommen?", fragte Thranduil seinen ältesten Sohn als er zusammen mit Legolas vor Filians Tür ankam.   
"Nein." Eloran konnte die Sorge in den Augen seines Vaters sehen. "Aber ich bin sicher, dass das nichts zu sagen hat. Er wird schon wieder", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.  
Stühle waren gebracht worden und so konnten sie sich hinsetzen.   
Es erschien wie eine Ewigkeit bis sich die Tür endlich öffnete.  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken standen sie auf und sahen den Heiler, der nun vor ihnen stand, erwartungsvoll an.  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Thranduil endlich.   
"Die Verletzung ist sehr ernst, aber wenn er die Nacht übersteht wird er leben."  
"Können wir irgendetwas tun?"  
Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre gut, wenn jemand die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben würde. Wenn irgendetwas ist stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung."  
"Wir werden alle bei ihm bleiben", sagte Eloran.  
Der andere Elb nickte und trat zur Seite damit die königliche Familie den Raum betreten konnte.  
  
Als Thranduil sich dem Bett näherte war er geschockt. Filian sah sogar noch blasser aus als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Der König berührte die Wange seines Sohnes und sie fühlte sich an wie Eis, die Kälte erschreckte ihn regelrecht.  
"Filian, wir sind alle bei dir. Eloran, Legolas und ich. Wir werden dich heute Nacht nicht allein lassen. Kannst du mich hören?", flüsterte er.   
Keine Reaktion.  
Plötzlich spürte Thranduil eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Er wird gesund, ada. Ich bin sicher, dass er weiß, dass wir hier sind. Er muss sich nur ausruhen."  
Legolas setzte sich vorsichtig an die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm die Hand seines Bruders.  
Dann sah er seinen Vater an als wollte er sehen, ob das in Ordnung war. Der König lächelte ihn sanft an, er war froh, dass seine Söhne einander so viel bedeuteten.  
Er betete nur noch, dass diese Nacht schnell vorüber gehen würde.   
  
Legolas setzte sich neben seinen Bruder und nahm seine Hand. Zuerst war er erschrocken, dass Filians Haut so kalt war. Er hatte solche Angst um ihn. Langsam sah er zu seinem Vater auf. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Filian anfassen durfte, er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall weh tun. Aber Thranduil lächelte ihn liebevoll an und nickte, als ob er wusste, was seinen Sohn Sorgen bereitete.   
Der junge Prinz war sehr müde, aber er wusste auch, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde, solange er nicht wusste, ob sein älterer Bruder wieder gesund werden würde.  
Plötzlich merkte er, dass sich Eloran neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen, Legolas", sagte Eloran.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schlafen kann."  
Zuerst wollte Eloran etwas sagen doch als er merkte, dass Legolas recht hatte seufzte er nur. Keiner von ihnen würde schlafen können, während Filian um sein Leben kämpfte.  
Zweifellos würde das eine lange, lange Nacht werden.  
  
Keiner von ihnen sprach während der Nacht. Sie saßen einfach nur zusammen, starrten Filian an und hofften, dass er gesund werden würde.  
Jetzt ging die Sonne schon auf.  
Thranduil wünschte nur, dass er an die Stelle seines Sohnes treten könnte. Es war schwer genug für sie alle gewesen als Legolas vor so vielen Jahren von den Orks entführt worden war, doch als er zurückgekommen war hatte der König geglaubt, dass nun alles gut werden würde.  
Was wenn Filian sterben würde?  
Nein, er konnte nicht einmal daran denken!  
Thranduil sah zu seinen anderen Söhnen auf. Sie saßen an der anderen Seite des Bettes, Eloran hielt seinen jüngsten Bruder noch immer im Arm. Beide schienen sehr müde zu sein, was verständlich war. Legolas hatte zwar nicht in der Schlacht gekämpft, aber sein Vater konnte sich vorstellen, dass es genauso schwer war, einfach nur herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, nicht in der Lage zu sein, zu helfen, nicht zu wissen ob es seiner Familie gutging, die ganze Zeit die Schlachtrufe zu hören.  
Thranduil wusste, dass das schrecklich für Legolas gewesen sein musste, und dann hatte ihn auch noch der Ork angegriffen...  
Es war ein Wunder, dass der junge Elb in der Lage gewesen war, ihn zu besiegen und das machte den König sehr stolz.  
Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf Filian, der sich überhaupt nicht bewegt hatte seit die Heiler gegangen waren.  
Das Schmerzmittel schien noch immer zu helfen und Thranduil hoffte von ganzen Herzen, dass sein zweitältester Sohn wirklich nicht mehr litt. Es war am Tag zuvor schlimm genug gewesen.  
Seine Schreie hallten noch immer in den Ohren seines Vaters wieder.  
Thranduil seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.  
"Geht's dir gut, ada?", fragte Eloran ihn sanft und er konnte Legolas' besorgten Blick auf sich gerichtet sehen.  
"Mir geht es gut, ihr Beiden. Keine Sorge."  
Sein ältester Sohn, der jetzt Filians Hand hielt, war offensichtlich nicht überzeugt, und der jüngste war auch nicht blind, aber beide wussten sehr wohl, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu versuchen, Thranduil wegzuschicken. Er würde seine Kinder in einem solchem Zustand niemals allein lassen, keinen von ihnen.  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Geräusch vom Bett kommend.  
Sofort beugte sich Legolas über Filian und flüsterte seinen Namen, gerade laut genug, dass er es hören konnte.   
  
Filian konnte Stimmen hören, die Stimmen seiner Familie, zuerst konnte er sie nicht verstehen, aber dann konnte er das Wort 'Sorge' heraushören. Dann war es wieder ruhig.  
Er wollte, dass sie weiter sprachen, ihm sagten was nicht stimmte, warum er sich nicht bewegen konnte, warum er nicht sprechen konnte.   
Es war schwer, sich überhaupt an irgendetwas zu erinnern.  
Die Schlacht gegen die Orks, die sie schon fast gewonnen hatten, dann ... Schmerz. Danach konnte er sich nur noch an den Schmerz in seinem Magen erinnern.   
Der war fast vorbei, es tat nur noch ein bisschen weh, aber das war leicht zu ertragen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn ein Pfeil oder so etwas getroffen.  
Jemand hielt seine Hand, er wollte wissen wer. Sie hatten sich so besorgt angehört, als sie gesprochen hatten.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgten, er wollte dass sie wusste, dass er sich bereits besser fühlte, dass er nicht mehr so unter den Schmerzen litt. Aber es war unmöglich für ihn zu sprechen.  
Es machte ihm sogar Mühe seinen Kopf ein wenig zu bewegen, aber sein Vater musste es bemerkt haben, denn er konnte spüren, wie er näher kam, sich über ihn beugte und seinen Namen sagte.  
Unter Anstrengung schaffte er es die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Sie waren alle so erleichtert, als sie sahen, dass Filian die Augen öffnen konnte.  
Thranduil hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihm eine Träne der Erleichterung die Wange herablief bis er die schwache Stimme seines Sohnes hörte: "Keine Sorge, ada ... Ich komme ... schon wieder ... auf die Beine."  
Thranduil lachte leise. "Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen."  
Damit schlief Filian wieder ein, aber diesmal waren seine Augen geöffnet, wie es bei Elben sein sollte.  
  
Ein Chapter kommt noch (-; 


	11. Epilog

A/N: Also Leute, hier ist endlich das letzte Chapter! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt nochmal viele Reviews!  
  
Und ein großes Dankeschön an Shelley für's Beta-Lesen der letzten 3 oder 4 Chapters!   
  
Epilog  
  
Elrond bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er schneller als gewöhnlich ritt, bis sein ältester Freund an seine Seite kam. "Keine Sorge, mellon nin, wir werden noch früh genug in Düsterwald ankommen. Du musst dich nicht so beeilen." Er lachte leise. "Dein Pferd wird dir danken."  
Der Herr von Imladris lächelte den blonden Elb neben sich an. "Es tut mir leid, Glorfindel. Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten, Legolas zu sehen. Es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her seit ich dort war um ihm Sindarin beizubringen. Ich frage mich, wie es ihm geht."  
"Es geht ihm sicher gut. Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass er schnell gelernt hat. Wahrscheinlich lebt er mittlerweile wie jeder andere Elb." Er hielt einen Moment inne bevor er weitersprach. "Er bedeutet dir viel, nicht wahr?"  
Elrond lächelte noch einmal. "Ja, er ist fast wie ein dritter Sohn für mich."  
"Hmm, Elrohir und Elladan haben auch so etwas gesagt. Er scheint ja etwas ganz besonderes zu sein, wenn er dich und deine Söhne gleichermaßen beeindruckt hat."  
"Oh ja, das ist er. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er zwischen Orks aufgewachsen ist, ist es ein Wunder, dass er solch einen guten Charakter hat. Aber warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt? Du wirst ihn ja selbst treffen."  
"Und warum hat sie dich verlassen?", fragte einer der beiden jungen Elben, die auf einem Baum saßen, seinen Freund.  
Nithildor seufzte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich aus dem selben Grund wie die anderen vier. Tu mir einen Gefallen und frag nicht, welchen Grund die hatten."  
"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, mein Freund."  
"Warum das?"  
"Na ja, es gibt wohl nicht genügend Frauen für dich in Düsterwald."  
"Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie mich verlassen! Du könntest mich wenigstens ein bisschen bemitleiden." Er konnte aber selbst ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten.  
Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme, die von unter dem Baum kam. "Legolas! Komm jetzt rein! Du musst dich zum Essen umziehen, wir erwarten Gäste."  
"Ich komme, ada!" Der junge Prinz wandte sich Nithildor zu. "Und du hast jetzt genug Zeit, dir eine neue Freundin zu suchen."  
Legolas gab ihm keine Chance zu antworten, denn er sprang vom Baum und landete neben seinem Vater.  
Thranduil lächelte. "Wenn du nur etwas mehr mit dem Schwert trainieren würdest anstatt immer auf Bäume zu klettern."  
"Ich werde es versuchen."  
"Das sagst du immer. Ich fürchte, dass deine Brüder einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben."  
"Wer wird denn zum Essen kommen?", wechselte Legolas möglichst unauffällig das Thema.  
Thranduil lächelte für sich. Er wusste, dass Legolas das Schwert nicht allzu sehr mochte, er bevorzugte den Bogen. Aber der König unternahm deshalb nichts, denn Legolas trainierte mindestens 30 Minuten mit dem Schwert und war gar nicht mal schlecht. Er war sogar überdurchschnittlich gut, auch wenn er den Unterricht hasste. Aber das war etwas, was der König wohl niemals ändern würde können - und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er es bereits aufgegeben.  
"Ada?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, wer zum Essen kommt."  
"Oh, tut mir leid. Elrond wird da sein."  
Legolas strahlte. "Das ist toll! Ich dachte er würde erst nächste Woche ankommen."  
"Das habe ich auch gedacht. Aber die Wachen haben ihn und sein Geleit gesehen, etwa eine Stunde entfernt."  
  
Sie brauchten nicht einmal so lange. Nach 45 Minuten ritten sie im Hof ein.  
Legolas hatte sich gerade umgezogen und lief dem Elbenherrn jetzt entgegen um ihn zu begrüßen.  
Es war Tradition, dass der König seine Gäste als erster begrüßte aber Thranduil machte eine Ausnahme. Er wusste, was der Halbelb seinem jüngsten Sohn bedeutete und er war ja selbst sehr dankbar. Ohne die Hilfe des Herrn von Bruchtal wäre es noch schwerer für Legolas gewesen. Er hatte ihm sehr geholfen.  
"Mae govannen, Legolas!"   
"Mae govannen!" Für einen Moment vergaß Legolas die Wachen und Diener die sie beobachteten und warf sich in Elronds Arme, der die Umarmung erwiderte.  
Thranduil machte das nichts aus, er hatte irgendwie gewusst, dass sein Sohn so reagieren würde. Er war immer schon emotionaler gewesen als seine Brüder. Das hatte wohl etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Aber andererseits wusste Legolas auch genau wann er sich wie ein Prinz verhalten musste, Thranduil hatte nie einen Grund gehabt, sich für ihn zu schämen.  
Endlich trat Legolas zur Seite damit der König seine Gäste grüßen konnte.  
  
Elrond war tief beeindruckt welche Fortschritte Legolas während der letzten beiden Jahre gemacht hatte. Der Akzent in seiner Stimme war weg, er hatte keine Probleme mehr mit den anderen Elben und er war ein großartiger Bogenschütze geworden. Glorfindel hatte mit ihm geübt und Elrond hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er schon so gut sein könnte.   
Die größte Sorge des Halbelben war gewesen, dass er noch immer nicht akzeptiert sein könnte, aber das war umsonst gewesen. Keiner schien sich mehr daran zu erinnern, dass ihr junger Prinz unter Orks aufgewachsen war. Er wurde von seinem Volk und vor allem von seiner Familie geliebt.  
Endlich hatte Legolas das Leben, das er verdiente.  
  
Ende 


End file.
